


Encroaching（侵蚀）

by Zuige



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuige/pseuds/Zuige
Summary: “你尝试了。”他说，“这是你想要的结果吗，你感觉怎么样？”“我感觉很好。”Will老实地回答。他的脸上还有因为激烈的接吻而留下的红潮。“好孩子。”Hannibal奖励般地又在他的额头上亲了一下，“那么告诉我，你还想要什么？”(2014年写的，坑。)





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham已经在这间酒店套房的长沙发上坐了十五分钟了，约定好要与他见面的艺术品经纪人Mr. Norris还没有出现。  
Will并不着急，他又有什么可以着急的呢？十五分钟对于一位常常在构思、绘画、或者仅仅是长久的凝视或停滞的思考中度过不计其数时间的画家来说是那样的微不足道。他看着酒店房间配色素雅的大窗帘，看着玻璃茶几上的花瓶，看着复合材料的门板后的一小块污渍，并没有刻意去将房间里的一切摆设和遗留下的痕迹联系在一起，房间中最近发生的一切却几乎历历在目……不，并不是场景那样清晰地浮现在眼前，而是曾经在这里休息、逗留、交谈的人产生的心境，那些或浓烈或轻柔的情感，Will可以感受到这些，就像一阵微风吹过而绒羽会轻轻抖动，这是如此的自然而舒适。  
就在他无意识地用自己的指甲抠着指尖皮肤时候，门口传来一点响动，是的，就是一点响动，一点门把手旋转的机械的声音、一点由柔软皮料和优质橡胶精工制作而成的皮鞋踩踏在地板上的规律声音、一点吐气时微弱的叹息的声音。  
一个穿着合体的深色暗格三件套西装、深浅不一的金色发丝被打理得头发整齐而服帖、腰背直挺的高个男人从门边走进来，稍稍侧头对Will微笑，“您就是Mr. Will Graham对吗？我很抱歉让您等待这么久。”  
“Will就好。你是Mr. Norris？”  
“不……我叫做Hannibal Lecter，是Mr. Norris的朋友，也是一位艺术品经纪人。Mr. Norris先生今天恐怕不能来了。”Hannibal主动坐在了Will对面的对面，交叉双腿并将手掌轻轻的搁在腿上，整个动作都是那样的流畅而无可挑剔，完全可以进入名为“优雅”的范本。  
“所以你代替他来见我吗？Mr. Lecter？为什么他不能和我给我打一个电话。”  
Hannibal又给了Will一个微笑，这个微笑和之前那个精准到可怕的相似，“叫我Hannibal，Will。说出来的话恐怕也会笑吧，Mr. Norris的正在上中学的儿子和他的历史老师打了一架，就在刚才。Mr. Norris被学校请去了。”  
“似乎并不能解释他为什么没有给我一个通知。”Will除了在Hannibal走过来坐在他身边的最初几秒之外，几乎再将视线放在过对面男人的脸上过，而是来回摆动在自己保养不当的皮鞋与对方那和深沉的套装风格不太相符的、有着华贵饱满的佩里斯花纹的紫色绸缎领带之间。也许这是艺术家的怪癖，或者仅仅是他的怪癖，他不喜欢看着对方的脸，尤其是眼睛进行对话。  
“这恐怕是我要道歉的地方了。”似乎是察觉到Will不喜欢眼神接触，Hannibal也将视线从Will的脸上移开，他接触过的画家数不胜数，什么样的怪癖没有见过呢？他在为画家减少紧张与压力上可是非常熟练的。“按照预计的情况，我应当在二十分钟之前就出现在这里了，可这个时段路况确实比较复杂……希望你可以谅解。”  
Will说好也没有说不好。只是微微低头又抬起来，他的动作慢而柔和，让人不能确定他是否在点头。  
“那么我们来谈谈正事吧。就像之前Mr. Norris说的那样，一位我的……或者说Mr. Norris的老主顾，参加了上次位于华盛顿的画展时见到你的作品，非常喜欢；正巧这位先生在弗吉尼亚州拓展了他的业务，希望用艺术品来装饰他的新办公室。我想我可以参照他偏好的风格在你当前愿意出售的画作中进行一些选择。”  
“难道不是让我按照他的喜好画一些画吗？”Will看上去总是明亮而湿润的湖绿色眼睛显露出一些不耐烦却又无可奈何的情绪。  
Hannibal轻轻地哼笑了一下，“在我见到你本人之前，是的。但是现在我改变主意了，因为我认为你不太像是一个会为了买方的喜好而改变自己创作意向的人，难道不是吗？”  
他说对了。  
Will有些惊讶一个刚见面的艺术品经纪人能挖掘出自己原则的一部分。但是鉴于对方是一个成功的艺术商人，而自己又穿着宽松的格子休闲衬衫和极其普通的、上衣和西裤甚至不成套的、除了偶尔的谈交易和授课外便会一直呆在衣柜里的西装成衣，茂密的黑色卷发乱蓬蓬的顶在头上，嘴唇上方和下颚上还有毛茸茸的胡茬，其实也不是那么难猜。  
其实按照通常的情况，如果画家在和艺术品经纪人的电话联系中同意了出售画作，艺术品经纪人会直接到对方家中登门拜访，在画家的作品中进行挑选，完成一桩生意；如果双方交往愉快的话，可能会建立长期的合作关系。  
但是Will Graham不喜欢社交，他甚至自我诊断为阿斯伯格综合症与孤独症的轻度混合，但是既然许多的天才或者艺术家或者两者皆是的人都有着这种心理病症，所以这也不是什么特别值得他在意的事情了。他同样不喜欢有人到他家去探访，那对于他来说是他（和他的几条狗）的私人空间，那里所有的一切都是“他的”，只有他一个人留下的生活的痕迹、只有他一个人的情感波动流动在空间，不会因为感知到其他什么人……无论什么人的存在或曾经的存在而感到受打扰或侵犯。他宁愿带着他的作品和那些商人在其他地方碰面。  
“我想这对于我来说的确很难……强迫自己改变想去描绘的事物和抒发的情感。”Will侧过身拿起他带来的自己一些作品的拷贝：“我想我目前想卖掉的就是这一些了，如果你愿意在这里看一看的话。”  
Hannibal接过Will递来的卷成筒状的纸张，流畅地展开它们、以几乎不变的频率浏览了这些规格相同的油墨印刷品。  
Will Graham的油画以写实为主，精妙地还原了场景（或者那描绘了只是Will想象中的世界，谁知道呢？），捕捉到人物微妙的情感和思绪，人物与人物之间的张力（甚至是人与静物，或者景物之间），如摄影一般展现出真实，却有对其中复杂瞬间的强化构建，扩大了依托在其中原本若有若无的却最吸引人的特点；除此之外，还有一些更像疯狂画家的作品：形象夸张变形、粗狂原始、感情色彩强烈的新表现主义风格画作。  
微小却持久的笑容挂在Hannibal的嘴边，直到他完成了浏览也没有放下来。  
“从我个人的角度来讲，我也很喜欢你的作品，Will。”  
Will一向不太能很好的回应其他人的赞美，尽管他对自己的天赋和能力有着明确的认知，也有由此而来的自信，“谢谢。”他回答道。  
Hannibal分析了雇主的口味，在Will的作品中挑选了应该能对上那位故作高雅的老板的兴趣的几幅。接着他们谈妥了价格、具体交易画作的时间和地点。  
“晚饭的时间。”他们进行了一个标志着“结束”的握手，Hannibal从椅子上站起来之后看了看他的手表。“我对于吃进身体里的东西非常谨慎，所以平时几乎都是自己准备食物。但是今天恐怕没有这样的空余了。我两个小时后约了另外一位画家。”  
Will抓过挂在衣帽架上的外套，疑惑地思考这这些话的含义。  
“但我知道附近有一家不错的餐厅。也许我们可以一起去。”  
这是在邀请一起用餐？Will有些紧张地看向Hannibal。说实话，他对于这个今天才认识的艺术品经纪人还是很有好感的……比起其他大多数。但是这不代表着Will在这么短的时间内就想和他发展出超出合作伙伴的关系。这个男人优雅又稳重，还有恰到好处的一点阴沉，Will能感觉到，这是个非常善于察言观色的、聪颖狡猾的人，和不同的人交往起来都能如鱼得水，既然他察觉到自己不喜交往，那就应当会保持这个让自己感到舒适的距离，不会主动要求更深的联系。  
“……我很抱歉，我等下也有和其他人的约会。”Will在说这句话的时候目光躲闪了一下，他想Hannibal一定看的出来这只是个借口，但同时他又觉得，既然他能明白我的意思，也就达到目的了。  
果然Hannibal对于他的说辞没有发表任何评论，只是抿了抿唇：“是吗。那真是很遗憾啊。下次有机会的话，我希望可以请你吃我亲手做的食物。”  
“听起来很好。”  
Hannibal和Will一起走出酒店的大门，天色已经暗了。  
“再见，Will。”  
“再见，Mr. Lecter”  
他们相互道别，坐上自己的车，驶向不同的方向。  
  
\-------------  
酒店对面的商业大厦在合同上并没有被包下的十五层，对着原本Will和Hannibal进行过谈话的房间的位置，一个从外貌和姿态能看出有过参军经历的年轻狙击手将放置在窗台上的狙击枪取下，解体后收进黑色的袋子中。  
“是您的‘那位’朋友，Sir。”年轻人转过身，背起枪支“他刚刚和Will Graham在同一时间离开了酒店。”  
“我知道了。”听不出情绪的声音通过耳机传过来，年轻人知道他今天的工作结束了。  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

“您并不喜欢David Salle。”那个留着一头长直发、看上去纯洁无辜、平时没有太多表情的女孩——Abigail，在客座教授Will Graham的课程结束后，在门口拦下了这位画家。  
“我想你理解错了我的意思，我并没有对他的作品做负面的评价。”Will的视力相当好，但有的时候他会带着他玳瑁色镜框的眼镜，有的时候，是说，他想带着它的时候，这其中包括他每一次在大学的授课时间。眼镜可以帮助他逃避眼神的接触，也可以让他略微有点邋遢的模样感觉起来更加学术，更像一个高等学校的教师。  
“我不是在指您对他的评价，只是说您个人对他的作品的感受。”Abigail抬头看着Will。  
“……他的确通过把互不相关的因素融合在一起，通过一种古怪、不和谐的形象表现了一个令人酸楚的支离破碎的世纪末时代；有惊人的气势，并产生了一种全新的具有独立性的新象征风格。”  
“嗯。”  
“但是他认为即使是这世上最不相干的形象之间也有着微妙的必然联系，这让我感觉有点……不太舒服。”Will含糊的回答道。  
“但是这些看似混乱、东拼西凑、令人发笑的形象组合在一起确实莫名其妙地充满忧伤。所以他并不是随机地在选取对象，不是吗？”女孩追问道。  
Will想结束这个对话。他真的不喜欢和陌生的对象进行太深的交谈，即使这个人是他勤于思考充满见解的学生。在他的某幅作品获奖并被一些或真心或跟风的人追捧之后，他会接受这所学校的邀约成为客座教授的理由有两个：这是他的母校。他本以为授课是单方面的讲述（这在他的心里不算是社交的一部分）。  
“好吧，”Will放弃似的说道：“我只是觉得在家里挂满他的画，那也太过于压抑了，尤其是那张《埃及的浪漫世界》，无论如何都会让我想到巨大的肉虫和在被砸成饼的人肉上排列整齐的骨头。”  
Abigail用微张的嘴和睁大的青蓝色眼睛很明显地表示出了她的惊讶，这可是和这位画家一般授课时温和、具有启发性的讲授风格相去甚远的发言。  
“如果你已经没有其他问题了，我想我今天可以离开了。”Will在的视线在脚下的地面和对面的女孩身上来回扫视了一下。  
“没有了。祝您周末愉快，Mr. Graham。”  
  
\------------  
Ferruccio Mancini作为年轻的意系黑帮首领是个有耐心的人，至少是个新派人物，成功带领了他们家族的转型。  
“你最近找到了新的玩具？Ferruccio笑着用餐巾擦去嘴唇上的油渍。  
Hannibal停下收拾餐盘的动作，认真的看着Ferruccio 。  
“就目前情况而言我不认为我的决定是错误的。Will Graham对由于他的一张画害死了一个你的人的事情毫不知情；并且通过与他的接触我认为他是一个容易受到暗示的人，你同样可以在他毫不知情的状态下利用他。”  
“哦得了吧，Hannibal，你为什么要费心劳力的分析他活着能带给我的益处；是说，这对你有什么用呢？只是你想让他活着，看着他，拿他开心而已。否则你的生活是那么无趣……不是吗？你只有房子的那些画和银行里的那些钱，还有其他你可以拿来找乐子的东西吗？”Ferruccio仰靠在椅子上，做出略微夸张的伸展动作。  
“看来你对我确实存在诸多误解。”  
这之后Hannibal没有再说什么，直到他安静而熟练地清洁与摆放好他精致的瓷质餐具。 “你可以选择欣赏我的藏画，或者回家，而不是试图损伤我的装饰品，Ferruccio。”  
“好吧。”Ferruccio Mancini停止刮擦那只摆在台子上的牧鹿造型的工艺品。“拜拜，Hannibal，期待你的好消息。”  
  
\-------------  
周日在巴尔的摩有一场规模较大的画展，由三家知名画廊合办（其中有一家与Will有长期合作关系）。  
画廊经纪人Alana Bloom在Will进门的时候就看见了他。  
“我以为你不会来了。”  
“……其实我也不是那么闭塞。”  
“这主要取决于你的心情。你是心情不错？还是这次画展上有你欣赏的画家的作品？”  
“两者。”  
“嗯~”Alana抱着臂轻轻地扭了一下身子，发出语调曲折的感叹词。“最近还好吗，Will？”  
“如果你指的是我的精神状况，我很好。”Will抽抽鼻子回答道。  
“……好吧，如果你有什么问题，都可以向我或者Jack提出来，我们会帮你的。”  
“在这个画展上？我不觉得我会有什么问题。”  
“在这个画展上，也在你平时窝在家里画画的时候。”  
“我没事的，Alana。”  
漂亮的女经纪人脸上的表情变得忧愁起来，她微张着嘴还想再说些什么的时候，听见了策展人助理的连声呼唤。  
“抱歉，我得去那边看一看了。”  
“去吧。”  
“希望你今天在这里能高兴。对了你的画，被摆在A2区，如果你愿意去看一看的话。”  
Will想他应该是不会去的。  
Alana跟着策展人助理走开了，在转弯进入一条走廊前又回头看了一眼Will，Will看见了，对着她笑了一下。  
  
Will没有什么朋友，熟人也不多，所以当他在一幅画前和Hannibal Lecter撞见的时候，他不太清楚自己应该说些什么。互相问候一下？然后呢？要讨论讨论眼前的画吗？这看起来像是在画廊相遇的相识的人之间的固定项目（因为他总是见他们这么做）。  
“你好，Will，不过在这里见到你也不算是意料之外。”  
“Mr. Lecter。”  
“Hannibal。”艺术品经纪人再次纠正着Will的称呼。“你觉得这是一张好画吗，Will？”  
“我觉得，”他果然也开始了这个固定项目，Will心想“作者确实通过比较怪诞的手法表达出了他想表达的……特异的主题思想，但是并不太有技巧。”也就是说画技不太好。  
“没错。”  
“但是至少他还有他的思想，不像一些打着现实主义旗号，其实画画完全不过大脑，只是在纤毫不差地‘画像’，通过精妙逼真的画技哗宠取宠的人。”  
Hannibal想之所以Will讨厌这种画家，可能是因为他就是写实主义，但是是“通过了思考”的有自己主意的一派吧。  
“艺术都是有其共性的。就小说的艺术来说，我赞同‘形式重要’的观点，毕竟人类想批评或者赞颂或者随便什么想发牢骚的主题，在千百年的历史中已经没有什么未曾被讨论过的了。”Hannibal说这话的时候并没有看着Will，而是盯着那张画，让人不明白他到底是想说给对方听，还是自言自语的成分更多。“所以大多数时候主题表现的成功与否取决于形式是否得当，技巧是否纯熟。”  
“徒有其表的东西，是不会被人记住的。但那些外表可能比较粗粝但是思想新颖的作品，至少会被后人挖掘出来研究一下当时的社会风气之类的。”  
“除非富丽精工成为了一种风潮，比如中国的晚唐时期。”  
Hannibal是个有趣的讨论艺术的对象，Will想着。他对艺术史真的很精通，一定有着哪所大学这方面博士学位或者其他什么的，虽然大多数的艺术品商人都有这方面的学历，但是Hannibal不一样，Will在他身上看到更多的收藏家的气质，他投向艺术品的目光更多的是鉴赏而不是估价。  
“能和我一起去看看你的画吗？如果你不介意。”Hannibal没有得到Will进一步的回复，于是终止了对画作内涵与形式关系的讨论，“我想这是一个好机会，毕竟我真的对你的一些作品很好奇。”  
“你要问我问题。”Will微微皱起眉头，“‘你创作这幅画的灵感是什么？’‘关于这幅画表达的主题外界争议很大，你到底想表现什么呢？’这些、那些、这些、那些，的问题。”  
Hannibal没有回答地、专注地看着Will，惊奇的情绪在他静如深潭的眼眸中泛起一丝波纹。  
“真无趣（Tasteless）。”Will摸了一下自己的脸，疑惑自己刚才为什么会觉得Hannibal和其他的艺术商人不一样“你是个美术评论员吗，Hannibal？”  
说完之后Will没有再去看Hannibal，而是避让开身边其他参观画展的人向前走了几步“现在，恕我失礼，我希望去其他的展区看一看。”  
然而他没有走出去多远，突然脚下不稳的晃了一下身体，随即把手撑在了墙面上好保持平衡。  
Hannibal没有犹豫地走到他边上扶着他：“你还好吗，Will？你看上去有些虚弱。”  
“啊……我没事，就是突然有一点晕眩，只是一瞬而已。”Will转过身来，用脊背靠着墙面，奇怪的是那冰凉的温度竟然让他感到舒适。  
他们靠得比刚才在画前交谈时要近一些，而且这时候Hannibal的手又扶在Will的腰测，他已经能感觉到围绕在Will周身的温暖干燥的空气。  
“你在发烧。”Hannibal动作自然地将手掌覆上Will的额头，“温度不高，更可能的是你已经烧了很久了，你从什么时候起感到不舒服的？”  
“呃……不知道，大概昨天傍晚开始？”Hannibal将手从他的额头上拿了下来，Will发现自己竟然会喜欢对方的手轻柔接触自己的皮肤、蹭过自己卷卷的头发的感觉。  
“你需要休息。”Hannibal看了看他的腕表，Will不太明白为他这个动作的意义，是说，为什么他现在需要掌握准确的时间？  
“是的，我只要回去睡一会儿就会好的，我真的没事。”Will使劲闭了闭眼睛，后背离开墙壁的支撑，尽量表现的轻松。  
之后他拒绝了Hannibal开车送他回去的提议，躲开了在门口接待重要客户的Jack和Alana，离开了展馆。  
  
  
\-------------  
Will的房子在郊外，四周是一片寂静的田野，而房子近处则长满了疏于打理的花草，还有几棵枝干扭曲的树。他的白色的、房屋内外用了很多木质材料的、门廊柱和屋顶之间有简单雕花结构的、不大的房子。  
没错，那看起来就像，一个画家的房子。它的确是一个画家的房子。  
他在用钥匙开门前就听到了他的六只，不，加上新来的Winston，是七只，品种体形各异的狗从客厅胡乱铺了一地的毯子上站起来，为了奔到门口来迎接而弄出来的声响。  
而他确实得到了一个热烈的欢迎。  
分别喂了自己和自己的狗吃饭，再往胃里塞进去一些退烧药和抗生素之后，Will换上他纯棉的、色泽暗淡的短袖和短裤，躺倒床上去了。  
Winston也许是感觉到了主人的状态不好，跟着Will进了卧室，乖乖的坐在床脚那里，只是看着，因为Will不喜欢狗狗到他的床上来，而他确实也从不允许他的狗这样做。  
他睡不着。他在去床上躺着之前他就知道自己睡不着的。但他也没有在床上翻滚，只是闭着眼睛，眼球在眼皮下来回转动着，过一会儿会睁开来看看放在床头柜上的电子表，看见跳动着数字。  
  
这天晚上Will睡得很不好。  
他甚至不能确定自己究竟有没有睡着过。  
他又梦见了那只黑色的牡鹿。和他保持着不远不近的距离在他身边观望、游荡。（如果这不是梦，那就是幻觉了，所以Will还是希望自己是睡着过的。）他已经有很久没有见过这只健壮、优美、谨慎的动物了。他不明白为什么几年之后，自己忽然在这个时候又开始梦见它，他以为自己的那点心理阴影早就已经消失，就算没有，也应该被已经被放置在一个很深、很深的角落，不会无缘无故地被唤起。  
半梦半醒之间他的眼前像幻灯片一样划过许多曾经的影像。  
小时候第一次得到称赞的画；  
中学时候心仪女孩子青涩的笑容；  
美术学院录取通知书的信封；  
FBI模拟画像师的办公室里的实木桌子；  
虐杀了许多幼女的杀人狂的小屋里像珊瑚礁一样满布的、美丽的鹿角；  
在教室里和他讨论David Salle作品的美术专业的女学生；  
一个有着高颧骨和褐色眼睛，像蛇一样专注又冰冷的艺术商人。  
Hannibal Lecter。为什么是这个人？他并没有给Will的生活带来任何的改变，绝不是属于那些印象深刻的回忆之一，但是一种不安、困窘的感觉却始终缠绕着他。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Will Graham又遇见了Hannibal Lecter，在他任教的大学的校门口。  
Will不知道Abigail是否就是这样一个喜欢和她的不同任课教师讨论艺术问题的学生，他希望是的，因为如果这样的话Abigail在每次他的课程结束后都会拦下他向他提出问题的行为，就是在获取来自不同艺术家的见解来拓宽自己的视野，而不是对他存有原因不明的执着了。  
不过在几次交谈之后，Will Graham必须得承认，他还是喜欢上了这个女孩子的。她有她的其他同学所不具备的气质，鹿一般清澈纯粹的大眼睛、光洁的额头、白皙纤细的脖颈，她是那么的率真！当她抬着头和Will讨论一些画作或一些概念的时候，脸上写满了执着与认真，对艺术的热爱，那种单纯让Will想起一些人，想起还在美院时的自己。  
Will和Abigail一起走到了校门口，这种熟悉感甚至让Will在察觉到Abigail在向自己挥手道别后坐上了一辆洁净发亮的、外观完美的黑色宾利雅致轿车之后感觉到一些失落。  
一个不太成功的穷机修工，在看到自己儿子来自美术学院的通知书之后真的很生气，把他的儿子暴揍了一顿并勒令其留下，结果儿子离家出走用贷款支付美术学院昂贵的学费，接着各种各样的活来偿还贷款与维持生计，最后成为一名成功的画家。  
啊……这种励志的、恶心的故事在十几年之后的现在更加不会发生了吧。再没有什么穷人家的孩子在大学读人文学科，拼了命地追求没有承诺的事物了吧。  
Will感到厌烦，有来由，却又辨析不清楚，但他知道其中的大部分是向着自己的。  
Will将视线从宾利车上移开，他想回家。但是他看到驾驶室一边的车门打开，一个穿着繁复的、得体的三件套西装的男人从上面下来。三件套西装。Will一共见过他三次，每次都是不一样的三件套西装。  
“你好，Will。”低沉而平稳的男性声线，略有些奇特的音色，透露出着出主人的镇定与自信。  
“啊……Mr.Lec……Hannibal。”Will在Hannibal微微抬起下颚的时候改口道。  
“你已经好了吗？”  
Will略微楞了一下，才反应过来他指的是自己的身体，他们上次在画廊的偶遇确实没给Will带来什么好东西。  
“好多了。”  
好多了的意思就是还没有好。Hannibal为这个回答而在心里发笑。  
“你在这里教课吗？”  
“客座教授。”Will回答道，“这是我的母校，我一个月会来上两次课。”  
“Abigail向我提起过你。她很喜欢你，说你的课十分具有启发性。”  
提起过我？是在我认识你之前？还是之后？  
“我很荣幸。”Will将头向右侧偏了偏以躲避面对面谈话时的目光接触，并尽量让动作显得自然。直到这个时候Will才将Abigail Lecter的姓氏和面前的男人联系到一起去。  
“我并不知道你有一个女儿。”说出这句话的同时Will就后悔了。他对Hannibal根本一无所知，他有一个女儿，或者有或曾有一打情人，这都不是他可以或者应该去知晓的。这不是适合他去说的话。  
“Abigail是我的养女。”Hannibal似乎并不介意Will提起的这个话题，“她在十岁的时候就成为了孤儿，她所经历的事情对于一个幼女实在是太过于残忍和灰暗了，FBI为她指派了一位心理专家，而这个人恰巧是我的好友。在几次接触Abigail之后，我决定收养她。”  
“她……她很有天赋，对美学有独特的见解。”  
“Abigail从很小的时候起就喜欢绘画。我决定支持她的兴趣，这个决定在目前的阶段看来还是正确的。”  
Will察觉到从Hannibal眼角和唇边流露出来的爱意，还有一些满足与骄傲的情感。  
他感到一些惊讶，同时又为自己会感到惊讶而觉得不可思议，为什么他会因为Hannibal有真诚的投注爱意的对象而惊讶呢？  
“是的……如果她在课业方面需要一些帮助，我也很乐意提供。”Will对Hannibal笑了一下，然而看起来有那么点勉强。  
“谢谢你，Will。我专程来接Abigail是为了带她一起去欣赏一场歌剧。如果你也有兴趣的话，可以和我们一起来，我很乐意帮你得到一个位置。”Hannibal友好而又不至于太过热情地说到。  
“啊，不了，”Will显得有些困窘，“我觉得自己不太能欣赏歌剧。”  
Will没有在说谎，他确实不太喜欢歌剧，由歌唱为主要表现方法的歌剧，感情表现太过强烈，如果是古典音乐形式，他会更倾向于交响乐或者协奏曲。  
Will看向Hannibal，看到对方略微低垂着眼帘，视线转向左下方，看上去是在思考。有一些略微不悦的情绪波动着飘过来。  
可能是因为我总共遇到他三次，每次都在某个方面拒绝了他的一个提议。Will暗暗想到。但同时他又想，Hannibal是认真的吗？邀他去吃晚饭，希望和他一起去看画，提议送他回家，这次又是请他去看歌剧。艺术商人的交际手段，半真半假的示好，为了维系与各种各样的人之间的一点情谊。Will原本是这样定论的，现在他又觉得Hannibal是真的有一点不高兴，因为Will感知人的情绪和意图的能力非常强，而且他极少出错。  
他甚至觉得自己开始有些不忍心去拒绝Hannibal，对方看起来是那么真诚；他开始在心里祈祷Hannibal不要再提出什么其他的、需要他们在一起共处的请求，因为他知道自己没办法再说不了。  
“也许你可以告诉我你喜欢什么，这样下次你会乐意和我一起去的。”Hannibal微笑起来，毫无芥蒂的模样，向Will道别，“那么再见了，Will。”  
Will也想向他说再见，可是在Hannibal完全拉开他的车门之前，他又回过头来，“哦，我竟然忘了这件事情。我有另一个客户——他是我的老朋友了，他自从见到你的画之后就一直充满兴趣，并且希望能见一见画家本人，他对能创作出这样不可思议的动人作品的画家本人非常好奇——不要担心，Will，我知道你并不愿意，所以已经委婉的拒绝了，但是我想你确实能够卖给他一点画。我之后会再和你联系，好吗？”  
“好。”Will点点头  
“谢谢，好好休息，再见。”  
Will不知道为什么Hannibal要感谢他，但是他想自己应该做出适当的回应，至少是回应那句“再见”，然而等他张开嘴想要发声的时候，他发现Hannibal已经钻进了车里。  
  
  
\-------------  
Will是被一阵有些粗暴的敲门声惊醒的。  
由于惊吓他醒来的时候身体不自然地抽动了一下，无论什么人都不会乐意在舒适的睡眠中被强烈而短促的噪音弄醒，更何况是在床上辗转反侧着和失眠斗争了很久才终于在凌晨时得到了需要的睡眠的Will。  
房间里没有开任何一盏灯，所有的窗帘都被拉的严严实实，整个屋子里弥漫着的只有黑色，Will从床上跳下来，出于眼前的黑暗与神经刚刚恢复支配身体的能力的缘故，他走向门口的步子有些歪歪斜斜，差点踩到自己的狗——他避开了，然而却一脚踏到了狗们喝水用的盆子，幸好盆子只是发出了一点金属的声响，在原地摇晃了几下，就重新安静了下来。  
Will穿着干净的、纯白色的圆领短袖和舒适的灰色短裤（这就是他的睡衣了），卷发因为睡眠而蓬乱，发梢四翘，光裸的脚掌踩在木质的地板上发出温厚而慵懒的声音，又因为刚睡醒的迷糊和不快，喉咙轻哼出声。他走到门口去，扒拉着锁头给对方开了门——在他其实并不知道来访者身份的情况下。  
突然来袭的明亮阳光让他不禁微微眯起眼睛，在光线的映照下他的瞳仁看起来甚至是一条竖起的、两端尖细的线，就像一只猫那样——没错，他整个人看上去就像是那样，一只毛茸茸的、有着看上去湿漉漉的湖绿色眼睛的、刚睡醒的猫。  
“早上好，Will，我能进来吗？”Hannibal Lecter穿着锈红色的西装外套（扣子没有扣起来），浅驼色的V领毛衫，细条纹的衬衫（领口第一颗扣子也没有扣上），还有一条灰色的西装裤，没有领带。刘海也没有经过整齐地打理，而是松散的垂在额头上。手里拎着一个软塌塌的、灰褐色的、体积不小的包。  
Will在Hannibal说话的时候默默打量着他，但是却没有从对方与平时不同的放松的装扮里看出太多东西来。  
“你怎么知道我住在这里。”  
“Alana告诉我的。”Hannibal神态自若地回到道。  
“Alana？”  
“我是她在大学实习期间的导师。”  
Hannibal向右侧了侧头，向Will的房子里望了一眼，眼睛又转回去看着Will的脸。  
“我可以进来吗？”他再次询问道。  
Will的视线在Hannibal身上再次游移了几下，没有说什么，然后他转过身去走进室内。Hannibal拎着他的包跟进去，随手关上了门。  
他们坐在窗前的小方桌边，还是没有开灯，只是把窗帘从中间拉开了一点，以便他们能  
在吃饭的时候看清楚东西。  
“就像我之前说的那样，我通常自己准备食物。”Hannibal将各式餐具和一个保温壶从包里拿出来，那些盛着饭菜和沙拉的器具全部是光滑的白色陶瓷质地。  
“用一些蛋白质来开始新的一天。一些鸡蛋、一些香肠。”Hannibal旋转着餐盒揭掉盖子，再放餐盒在Will的面前。  
Will拿着叉子叉起半根香肠塞进嘴里：“很好吃，谢谢。”  
Hannibal回以一个愉悦的微笑，“我的荣幸。”  
“有什么事情这么重要值得你一大早上门来找我？还带着你精致的早餐。”  
“昨天和你提起过，你的画。”  
Will摇了摇头：“不值得。你到底想干什么？”  
Hannibal将餐叉轻巧地放在碗边：“你还没有去医院，Will。”  
“这和你有什么关系呢，你就不能不牵扯私人事宜吗？”  
“……或者我们可以像成年人一样互相交流。”  
“我没发现你有多有趣。”  
“你会的。”Hannibal肯定地回答道。  
沉默在两人之间蔓延了一小会儿，直到Hannibal再次提起这个话题：“你需要去医院，做一个检查。”  
Will停下从餐盒里叉食物的动作，略微有些烦躁的皱起眉头。  
“你的画，”Hannibal用手指指向Will的画夹，上面有一张还没有完成的中幅油画，“为什么你上的色彩溢出了线稿边界，你在尝试新的表现方法吗？”  
Will在Hannibal话说完之后，突然笑起来，嘴笑得弯成一个弧形，发出有些尖锐却又奇怪的沙哑的笑声，向后靠在了椅子上。  
这是Hannibal第一次看见Will大笑起来的样子，表情竟然大到夸张，双颊上的肉聚齐起来，双颊显出两个深深的酒窝，整个脸显得圆润柔和了很多，他感到很有趣，也轻笑出声。  
“你觉得呢？”Will还在笑，他的眼睛是弯起来的。  
“就目前的进度来看，我没有看出任何意义，所以我的判断是，没有。我甚至可以说，你并不是有意这样上色的。”没有窗帘遮挡的窗户面积只有一小块，光线从这块窄窄的一块射进房间，Hannibal的脸一半被阳光照亮，棕褐色调的虹膜泛出淡淡的红色，另一半则隐藏在房间的黑暗里，让人看不清表情。  
Will脸上还没有褪去的笑容慢慢僵住了，眉头皱起来，有些疑惑地眨了几下眼睛。  
Hannibal观察了几秒Will的表情变化，“空间忽略，脑损伤后产生空间性偏差。现在回答我，你是否还有定向障碍、是否会产生幻觉？”  
Will的沉默是他的回答。  
“还有你的头疼与持续性发热，这些都是脑炎的症状。  
Will靠在椅背上一直没有动。  
“吃完你的早餐。然后我会和你一起去医院。”他催促了一下Will，然后低下头去继续享用他的早餐。


	4. Chapter 4

在Hannibal的坚持下，Will放弃了和他各自开车去医院的想法，坐进了Hannibal那辆光鲜亮丽的黑色宾利里。  
为Will做诊疗的医师是Hannibal提前预约好的，据他说是他大学时期认识的朋友，Dr.Sutcliff（天知道Hannibal到底有多少各种各样的朋友）。  
“所以说，你就那么肯定今天我会跟着你去医院吗？”在他们一起走进医生的办公室之前，Will问着Hannibal。  
“我知道你会的。”Hannibal气定神闲地回答他。  
在Dr.Sutcliff的办公室很宽敞，有着奇妙融合了超现实主义与古典主义的装横，墙上挂着几幅油画。Will在向医生描述了病情和开始的时间之后，去做了CT检查。他在身体被送进CT仪的内部时感到不适，白色的窄小空间让他产生一些联想，让他产生恐慌，感到胸闷，尽管他在之后什么也没有提。  
  
“右脑发炎。”Dr.Sutcliff用他眼镜的镜架腿指向电脑屏幕，向Will和Hannibal解释上面呈现的脑部CT图像，“这是抗N-甲基-D-天冬氨酸受体脑炎，自身免疫性脑炎的一种。一般认为，这种炎症是和癌症直接相关的，幸运的是，我并没有在你身上检测出癌变的迹象，当然我会建议你进行进一步的检查来确定是否患有小细胞癌或体液癌，但我认为你患癌症的几率不大。”  
Will和Hannibal点头表示明白了。  
“这种脑炎比较罕见，在症状发生的初期患者很有可能被诊断为单纯的精神疾病，等到严重时，由于目前还没有特别有效的针对性药物，很可能会导致痴呆等永久性精神系统损伤，甚至死亡。但是你，由于发现的比较早，所以在进行一段时间的药物治疗之后基本可以痊愈。”  
Dr.Sutcliff转过身来看着他们，笑了笑：“感谢上帝。”  
  
在Will进行了注射治疗，领了需要的药品之后，他们离开了医院。  
“谢谢你，Hannibal。”Will在说这句话的时候，一直盯着Hannibal叠放在西装上衣口袋里的丝绸手帕看。他确实尝试了在向Hannibal表达谢意的时候看着对方的眼睛，因为他想尽力表达出真诚的情绪，但他越是这样想着，越是感到这种分明很简单的动作使他紧张与羞怯。  
“没关系。因为你是我的朋友，Will。”在Hannibal朝Will微笑的时候，Will的脑子里还在纠缠于“我连道谢都做的很差劲”与“他是如此敏锐所以应该明白我是真诚的吧”的想法之间。但当他听到“朋友”这个词从Hannibal薄削的嘴唇间被吐出来的时候，他感到了一点难以言说的焦躁，Will觉得它就像一张膜，透明而不透气，朝他盖过来，把他裹住，让他难以呼吸。可这分明是个美好又温和的词。  
“我想我该做些什么来感谢你。”Will说。他不知道自己回应的如此迅速是否是为了从“朋友”带给他的那一点怪异中平复他的感觉。  
“你觉得今天的早饭怎么样？”在沉默了一小会儿后，Hannibal突然问道。  
“啊……很好吃。”尽管Will不明白Hannibal这个听起来和他们之前的对话毫无关系的问题的用意，他还是如实地回答了对方。  
“你可以到我那里去。我们可以谈谈之前说起的，我需要你的画的事情，我也会为你准备晚餐。”Hannibal为Will那有些摸不清楚状况的表情而在心底发笑，“你生病了，难道就不能给自己放一天假吗，Will？而且我想我可以告诉你，在有一个长年的艺术品经纪人生涯后，任谁都会发展出收藏家的口味与兴趣。一些现当代作品我不能保证，不过我想，你是喜欢Raphael的。”  
“Raphael！你有Raphael？”Will的眼睛因为对艺术的钟爱与对大师的憧憬而闪光，提高的音量念出那个文艺复兴时期伟大画师的名字。  
“不要告诉太多人。”Hannibal半玩笑地说。  
“我没有什么可以告诉的人。”Will认真地回答了他的玩笑。  
  
  
\-------------  
Hannibal的房子从正面看上去，有三层，而每一层有三块分割均匀的空间，门廊的构造也运用着规则的几何形，房子的造型规整对称而古典。因为经年累月的自然侵蚀砖墙显出有些斑驳的色彩，枣红色的屋顶，同色的木质窗框将几扇窗沿不高的窗户玻璃分割成均匀的小块。  
Will跟着Hannibal进了客厅。客厅的地上铺着两张古典欧式地毯，上面放着沙发与实木办公桌；靠着墙壁分散放一些样式相同、宽度不一的方形木质书柜；靠近门口的地上与书柜上方摆放着工艺品；当然了，还有墙壁上挂着的不少风格各异的画作。Hannibal的房子真的很大。Will站在他那宽敞的、房顶高悬的客厅里时忍不住问：“你一个人住吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你没有助手吗？”  
“她完全沉浸在浪漫的幻想之中，最后追随自己的心愿去了英国。”  
“让人遗憾。”Will看着墙壁上的肖像画评论道，放慢的语调，口气多少听起来有点敷衍。  
Hannibal轻轻地哼笑了一下：“但是无法批评。艺术系的女子，天性大多浪漫随性。不过没有这点恐怕也不会是个出色的艺术女性。”  
“Alana不是这样。”  
“所以她没能成为一个艺术家，而是成为了一个画廊经纪人。最出色的艺术家大多精神不是很正常。”  
“你是在这样评价我吗？”Will转过头去看着Hannibal。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我觉得我还算正常——除却有些艾斯伯格综合症和孤独症的表现。”  
“我并不觉得你有很强烈的社交障碍，你更多的是向外表现出了你的内向人格，但并没有拒绝来自其他人的主动交流。”  
“那是因为我是一个正常的成年人！……不要再分析我了，Hannibal，你是个艺术品经纪人，不是一个心理医生。”  
“……也不是一个美术评论员。”Will有些躁动的发言对Hannibal的情绪没有什么影响。  
真是好记性啊，Mr.Lecter。Will想着。“那么，我们可以谈谈正事。你的那个客户，想要从我这里得到什么样的画？”Will坐在长沙发的一端，外套没有在进门的时候被挂上衣帽架，而是被放在了手边。  
“风景画。他的员工们抗议了原先挂在走廊上的那些圣母像。”  
“很好，风景画。”Will重复了一遍。  
“比较理想的是，画面有沉静感，并具有潜藏的生命力。”  
“你知道的，我通常不接受约画。”Will这样说完，又补充道，“我并不是……并不是不可以画，但是我不能够在我自己没有想法，或者说，灵感的时候，画出我满意的东西，因为它们将缺少一些东西——我没有办法通过它们去传达我的感情，这样的画对我而言是不完整的。我不会将自己的不完整造物拿出来，展示给这个世界。”  
“不，Will。”Hannibal没有打断Will的独白，而是等对方结束之后才进行解释：“我不是在要求你，现在不会，以后也不会——向你要求任何你不愿意的事——我尝试去传达的意思是，你可以在你的画里挑出几幅你觉得可以，或者部分可以符合那样的主题的，那是‘理想状态’。如果你回答说‘不’，你可以把随便你愿意拿出来的风景画给我。如果他不想要，也就这样结束了。”  
不会被要求做不愿意的事情。在听到这句话之后Will的情绪很快便缓和下来，但或许连他自己都没有意识到由这几个词拼成的短短的句子所能给予他的安慰是那样与众不同，其中有他长久以来期冀的东西。“好。”他同意了。  
他感到安全，心情变得轻松与愉快了许多，这时候他能够想起来那些他喜欢的、让他开心的东西来了。“你说你有值得我看一看的画。”Will对Hannibal说，他的脸上甚至浮现出了笑容，“Raphael，或者其他人，你认为——值得的。”  
  
Hannibal有Raphael的画。他真的有。那是一张中幅油画，在湖边，穿着长袍的男人们聚集在一起，充满渴求而又面带敬畏地凝视着一位带领羊群的白袍先知，询问指示、聆听预言。*有着Raphael一贯的典雅和谐的风格，秀美温柔的笔法，画面庄严神圣，却又满溢细腻的感情，那是文艺复兴大师对普民现世生活的褒扬。Will凝神看着那张画，近距离观摩真迹的震撼是多少次精细地研究、分析复制品都无法相比的。Will可以从画的笔触、从色彩的流动、从经过百年仍不竭涌动而出的感情中窥见画师的一举一动，感受那炽热的灵魂。  
“《年轻传道士的头像》(Head of an Apostle)在伦敦被‘电话出价的匿名者’以近3000万英镑购得，打破了任何纸画的拍卖纪录，那还是只是一张Raphael的素描。”浸透全身的专注之情渐渐退去之后，Will回头看着Hannibal说道。  
“并不是所有杰作的转交都是通过交易来进行、并不是所有交易的都要通过金钱，我亲爱的Will。”  
  
下午的时间他们在Hannibal的藏画之中度过了。他们进行的讨论的并不太多，沉静的空白不时出现，调和着这段赏画的时间，让他们都感到舒适。直到Hannibal表示他要离开Will去为他们两个准备晚餐，这会花一些时间，Will可以在这段时间里继续看他的画，或者做其他一些他想做的事情。  
  
装进盘中的新鲜蔬菜、盛于高脚杯中的葡萄酒已经被放在了餐厅的长桌上。坐在桌边的Will在Hannibal端着最后一道菜从厨房走进来的时候有些局促地直了直身板。  
“受Auguste Escoffier启发，今晚我们将享用纸包小羊舌。”将乘着菜肴的瓷盘放在Will面前的金属托盘里，Hannibal说明了今晚的主菜。“配有蘑菇酱与平菇。由我亲自挑选。”  
Will喝了一小口红酒，切下一小块被烹制成诱人金红色的罕见食材放进嘴里。轻轻的哼声与翘起的嘴角明白的显示出他对食物的满意，比能预想到的更美味。  
他们的晚餐进行了相当长的时间。他们将食物切成小块、细致的咀嚼与品位、在进食的间隔闲聊。然后Hannibal请Will帮他准备甜点，他们一起品尝它——搭配诺顿葡萄的果冻，一边悠闲地饮酌红酒。  
在他们即将结束晚餐的时候，外面开始下起雨来。十月的雷雨来势凶猛，雨水敲打着窗玻璃发出不间断的沙沙声，伴着时而轰鸣的雷声，促使人类滋生懒散的情绪。  
“我会建议你留下来，Will。”在他们清理完厨房和餐厅之后，Hannibal向Will发出了留宿的邀请，“外面在下雷雨，没人知道它什么时候会停。我和你都喝了一些酒，最好不要轻易尝试连续开一个半小时的车。”  
Will没有回答他。  
“留下来吧，Will。我想你给你的狗们留下了足够的食物。”  
“好吧。”Will懒懒地回答道。他已经尝试着说服自己了。离开这个规整、古典、格调高雅、有着恰到好处的深沉与阴郁的房子了，这和主人简直如出一辙般的房子。回自己在郊外的小屋去。他对自己这样说了几遍，但还是没能成功。  
毕竟这是很长时间以来——多长时间呢？Will不会记的清楚——他终于又能获得舒适与放松的满足感了。尽管今天上午的时候才刚刚被检测出得了脑炎，他并不觉得太难过。  
  
他们回到了客厅。Will注意到那些平放在画案上，被透明的硫酸纸覆盖着的素描画。  
“这些都是你画的吗？”Will轻轻揭开一张素描画上的硫酸纸，那上面细致的画着一幢建筑。  
“是很早期的了。”Hannibal走到Will的身侧和他站在一起，用手指了指那幅画，“那是我小时候在巴黎上的寄宿学校。”  
线条工整，铅笔上色均匀饱满，阴影协调，没有画背景，没有太多立体感。这幢建筑被画在白色的素描纸上显得简洁而突出。  
有点像……小孩子会画出来的理想型风格。Will在心里偷偷地想。  
Will小心地移开了这张画。被叠放在这张素描下面的画描绘了一位裸体女子行走中的背影，臀部丰满而略有些松弛，身体线条圆润，光影柔和。  
如果以常人的水平来衡量，Hannibal已经是位不错的画家了。但是以画家的水平来衡量，Hannibal就并不是那么优秀了。  
“你是打算嘲笑我吗，Will？”Hannibal发现了Will脸上浮起的浅浅笑意。  
“不不。我绝没有这个意思。”Will停止了翻看Hannibal的作品。“每个人的专业是不一样的，我明白这点。就像我没办法游刃有余地周旋于各种各样的画家与买主之间，但是你能，Hannibal，让每个人都心满意足。”  
“或许你可以用你的‘专业’给我一些帮助。”Hannibal从那叠画中找了一张未完成的出来，然后他从画案边走开，从别处又搬了一把椅子回来和原先那把并排放在画案后面，“我想我们可以坐在这里，你能够给我一些关于素描指导，或者你也可以帮我完成它，如果你乐意。”  
他们用小刀削尖硬度不同的铅笔，Will会告诉Hannibal自己在绘画的实践中找到的一些小诀窍，他们会一起修改那些Hannibal不太满意却不准确知道应该怎样修正的部分。画家和艺术品经纪人在下雨的夜晚坐在一起，分享共同的爱好，交换具有差异魅力的审美意识与闪烁着创造力花火的灵感。直到画家开始频繁眨着因为打哈欠而泛起水光的眼睛，更多的时候是在听着Hannibal讲故事而不是在指导他画画。  
“你困了，Will。”Hannibal开始收拾画具，“去睡吧，我带你去卧室。”  
Hannibal带着Will去了位于二楼主卧旁的客卧：“平时不常有人在我这里留宿，不过我还是会定期清理所有的房间和物品，这里大概还没有积上太多灰尘。”  
“真的……谢谢。”Will站在房间门口看了看整洁的房间，又转过头去看了看Hannibal。  
“不客气。晚安，Will。”  
  
Will睡着了。  
他开始做梦。  
七年前发生的那一切，他想忘记，但是却不能。他承认那件事对他的影响十分强烈，也是他停止继续为FBI工作的原因，但他并没有料到那会给他带来如此长久的阴影，让这一切时不时在梦中以不同的形式出现，让他反复经受精神的痛苦折磨。  
在梦中他成为了那个杀手。他找寻那些可爱的女孩子，将他们引诱到树林中，划开他们白皙嫩滑的皮肤，掐碎他们柔软细嫩的脖子，将她们挂到巨大的鹿角上，鲜血顺着被那些粗壮尖锐的角刺穿的伤口流下来，流下来，在地上汇成一片水洼。一只黑色的牧鹿一直跟在他身边，毫无反应地看他将这些女孩开膛破肚，像展示战利品一样将女孩的身体挂上鹿角。  
愉悦与兴奋注满他的身体，他对自己小兔子般乖巧漂亮的女儿伸出手去。  
不不不。Will挣扎着。不不不。是我救了她的，我救了她而不是杀了她！但是那狂喜的欲望无视他的挣扎，向着女孩伸出去的手环在了她的脖颈上。如此纤细柔软的颈项，如此脆弱易碎的生命，只要他稍用点力掐下去，或者向旁边一扭，就结束了，一切就结束了。  
不不不。不要。Will想停下他的动作，想闭上眼睛，想大喊，但是他一样也做不到。那只鹿在盯着他看，一直盯着他看，唤起他内心所有隐秘嗜血邪恶的念头，让他一样也做不到。  
  
直到有一只手搁在他的肩膀上，使劲地摇晃起他的身体，他听见有人一遍遍叫着他的名字，叫他醒过来，对，醒过来，醒过来……  
“啊……”Will一下从床上坐起来，他感到窒息，喉咙中只能发出干哑的呻吟声。  
“深呼吸，Will，深呼吸。”穿着丝质睡衣，散着金发的Hannibal站在床边倾身，抓着Will的肩膀用平稳安定的声音引导他。  
Will顺从地跟随着Hannibal的引导，很快便恢复了对于周边现实世界的感知力，他感到浑身冰凉又湿漉漉的，显然刚刚在睡梦中他一直在冒汗。  
“你做噩梦了。”见他已经恢复了平静，Hannibal坐在了床沿上。  
“是的，太糟了。”他揪了一下自己潮湿粘黏的卷发，揉搓几下自己的脸颊。  
“我知道的。我在隔壁听见你挣扎着碰响了床头柜，听见你嘶吼着一些东西——那声音听起来真的很痛苦。”  
“我真是——太抱歉了。”  
“不不，Will，你没有可以抱歉的地方。”Hannibal阻止了他的道歉，“你还记得你生病了吗？脑炎会搅乱一个人的思维，它可不会分辨你是否醒着。我甚至庆幸在你难受的时候我正好在你身边，我可以帮得到你。”  
“或许你可以对我说点什么。”Hannibal专注的看着他的眼睛，“你可以对我讲讲你的噩梦。有一些特定的事情之所以让人感到恐惧与无法释怀，一部分原因就是人们只把它埋在自己的心里，没有其他任何人帮他们去分担，这时候人们会越发察觉到自己的脆弱无助。”  
“那是因为就算说出来也不会有人能真的帮到什么。”Will有些无力地说。  
“你低估了一个人的感情能对另一个人造成的影响。”Hannibal仍在尝试说服他，“你总得试着去相信什么人。”  
Will深深地呼吸，直到每一个肺泡被空气充满，再慢慢地将气流挤压出去。或许他真的该努力试试看。  
“我从大学毕业之后，没有什么名气，当然那就意味着，我很穷。”Will盯着他的手指为他的讲述开了头。“因为细致的画风与准确的再现能力，我在FBI兼职做模拟画像师，就是听取被害人或目击证人对嫌疑犯外貌的描述，进而画出嫌疑犯头像的工作。七年前，出现了一名精神变态的连续杀人犯，他连续虐杀了八个幼女，理由是——如果他不杀害那些和他的宝贝女儿极度相似的女孩，他就会对自己的女儿下手。”  
Will讲到这里，稍微暂停了一下，摸了摸自己的鼻尖。  
“FBI确定了嫌疑对象，前往其家中进行了抓捕。在被关押于犯罪精神病院的期间，他在某个人的协助下越狱了，之后又在其帮助下找到了女儿的所在地址，企图杀害自己的女儿。而当时我正因为对这起案件的耿耿于怀，希望可以协助FBI重新抓到他，而准备再去找他的女儿谈一谈。我通过窗户看见他掐着女孩脖子的时候，正好站在房间外面……在我阻止他的时候他攻击了我，他用房间里的水果刀捅了我。”Will叹了口气，指了指自己的腹部。  
“之后我就辞去了在FBI的工作。”  
一向只看着由线条与色彩构建的光怪陆离世界、用画笔构建自己的世界的画家。残忍精神变态杀人犯。被水果刀捅刺而留在腹部的伤口。没有人可以责怪Will为此而产生逃避的念头，责怪他在夜晚的噩梦。Hannibal伸过臂膀将Will地圈进他怀里，抬起一只手搭上Will的头，修长的手指轻缓地梳理了几下他的卷发，给予他温柔无声的抚慰。  
一会儿之后Hannibal松开他，对他轻声说：“去洗个澡吧，Will，而我会为你准备一点热可可。”  
Will就这样看着Hannibal从床上站起来，步伐平稳的走到卧室门口时，回头对他安抚性的笑了一下。  
Hannibal眼睛的褐色虹膜在卧室的暖色光之下又泛出暗红的色调，Will觉得那就像是干涸在深色布料上的血渍，抹不去、洗不净，靠近的话可以嗅到让人颤栗的血腥味。Will打了一个寒颤，那就像是——就好像是——他梦里出现的那头黑色牧鹿。  
这一定还是那个脑炎的影响，是那个可怖的梦的影响。他使劲摇了摇头。  
Hannibal真的对他很好，Will想，好到有点不可思议的程度了。或许在Hannibal圆滑优雅的表面之下他确实是这样一个真心实意的人，是的吗？  
Will感到疑惑，感觉他的头又开始慢慢疼了起来。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *应该说是……大致描绘了一下拉斐尔作于1515 年的《捕鱼的神迹》（The Miraculous Draught of Fishes）。资料上说，捕鱼神迹是悬挂在罗马梵蒂冈的西斯廷教堂的挂毯的手绘设计图，主要展示的是新约中耶稣基督召唤圣彼得加入他的事业的那一刻。它现在一定是被珍藏在某所博物馆里……所以我只是看着那个画胡说了一通而已……


	5. Chapter 5

Jack Crawford的画廊要为Will在洛杉矶举行个展，这次Will终于同意了会一起去并在展会上露面。  
在Jack向Will说明了画展的具体规划之后，Will没有立即离开画廊，他自愿帮助Alana对画廊最近接受委托代为展示的画进行分类和确认。  
“你看上去气色不太好，我是说，看上去有些过于劳累了。”Will发现Alana脸上的粉搽得比平时要厚一些，还有那些掩饰不住的憔悴痕迹。  
“最近比较忙。”Alana忍不住叹了口气，“每年都是这样的季节，人们喜欢扎堆购买一些画，用来装饰他们的房子。”  
他们沉默着继续了一会儿手上的工作。  
“话说你最近，”Alana像是忽然想起来一件事情，抬起头来看着Will，“是不是开始和Hannibal合作了？”  
“Hannibal Lecter。如果你是说他。”Will没有停下手上的工作。  
“那可不是什么每条大街上都能找得到的名字。没错就是他。”Alana咬了一下嘴唇，“他算是个很不错的人，有能力，有教养，有品位，在工作上专业而负责，有很好的声誉。”  
“听起来不错。”Will这样回复她。  
“我以为你们已经是朋友了。”Alana因Will对谈话的心不在焉有些不悦。“我觉得你们可以成为朋友的，你和他其实很像。”  
“哪里？”Will轻轻嗤笑了一小下，他终于停下了手里的事情。  
“嗯……你和他，你们很有天赋，对自己的专业有无与伦比的热爱，在这种热爱强烈到一定程度的时候你们受此支配可以忽略其他任何东西……”Alana停了下来，脸上是思索的表情。  
“还有其他的吗？”Will有些不耐的说，“像是没有其他任何别的了。”  
“不不不，Will，这很重要，这是本质上的一种……相似，是其他任何相同点没有办法比拟的。”  
Will推了一下镜框将眼镜扶正，这次没有很快地回答她。  
“反正你不能否定，”Alana用这句话为他们的这次谈话做结，“你们是特别的。”  
  
  
\-------------  
其实Will认为他和Hannibal应该是朋友了。他们时不时的还会去探望彼此，虽然以Hannibal去找他的情况为多。Hannibal会去他那里看看他受脑炎影响的身体的恢复状况，会看看他绘画的进度，会给他带美味健康的食物；他会去Hannibal那里看看他的藏画和同样数量惊人的藏书（当然Hannibal还是会给他做好吃的东西）。但是他没有这样向Alana承认，他也不明白为什么。他在谈及这个话题的时候总会变得莫名的焦躁起来，他厌烦这样的自己，于是导致自己更加焦躁，又更加的厌烦自己。  
  
Will在启程前往洛杉矶之前又去找了Hannibal。他送了Hannibal一张画，作为这段时间Hannibal对他的照顾的感谢。他画了Hannibal的肖像。第一次艺术品经纪人带着早餐敲开他房门，他们一起吃饭，一小束阳光通过窗帘缝隙射进来只照亮了Hannibal半边脸时候的肖像。略微仰视的角度，画中人有投向左上方的专注眼神，拉平的嘴部线条，平静冷冽的表情，另一半脸则几乎全部隐于黑暗，令人不禁猜测起画中人的真实心思来。  
“谢谢你，Will。”Hannibal对他微笑，“我真的很喜欢。”  
Will轻轻摇了摇头，表示不用谢。“明天我要去洛杉矶，画廊要办我的个展。”  
“你要待多久？”  
“一周左右。我想拜托你一点事情。”  
“你说就好。”  
“我想请你帮我喂我的狗。因为画廊的其他人——Jack、Alana、Beverly都会一起去洛杉矶，我再没有其他可以拜托的人了。”  
“没事的。我会帮你照顾它们。”Hannibal没有犹豫地答应了下来。  
Will对他笑了一下：“谢谢。这真的帮了我一个大忙。”然后他从沙发上站起来，向前走了几步，看着放在那里的Hannibal的黑色牧鹿工艺品，用手指摸了摸它优美的犄角。  
“……还有一点别的事情，”Will咽了一下口水，“Abigail，她——她就是那个女孩，对吗？她是——Garrett Jacob Hobbs的女儿，那个我救了下来的女孩。”  
“是的。”  
“你一直都知道的吗，Hannibal？为什么你没有告诉过我。”Will皱起眉，他的音调提高，变得有些尖锐，身体微微的颤抖。  
“你在噩梦之后告诉我你曾救下一个变态连环杀手的女儿，我是那个时候才知道的。”Hannibal平静地回答。  
“啊——好吧。”Will揉搓了一下自己的脸，“那为什么之后你还是没有让我知道。”  
“当时你受到来自过去的痛苦记忆的折磨，情绪也还不稳定，我希望有个更合适的时机来告诉你。”  
“这件事情会加深我的阴影吗？你可以告诉我的，我——我自那件事情之后就再也没有见过那个孩子，自那时起我就会时常地想起她，她只是一个无辜的受害者、牺牲品。我无法得知这之后她怎么样了，我一直……”Will有些激动的话语停在了句子的半途。  
“你觉得自己应该对此负责吗？”  
“是的，但我逃开了。我很清楚的知道这并不是我的错，但是还是会感到——愧疚。”Will深深地叹了口气，“所以，你该告诉我的，我会庆幸她在这之后得到了你，我想你是一位好父亲。”  
“我尽力成为一位好父亲。”Hannibal在谈到这个话题的时候表现得放松了一些，“至少是一位比Hobbs要好的父亲。”  
“那……Abigail知道这件事吗？我就是当时……那个人。”  
“我不知道。”Hannibal回答他，“她没有对我提起过，所以我不知道她是否知晓。”  
Hannibal在他们的谈话中已经踱步到了Will的身后，现在贴的更近了一些，他垂着眼眸看着Will略显苍白的脖颈，微微倾身，低头嗅了嗅对方的味道。  
就在他收回他的头颅重新摆正身体的时候，Will敏锐地向右偏过头去，眉头又皱了起来：“你刚刚是在闻我吗？”  
“难以避免。”对方平静地回答他。  
Will哼了一声表达他的嫌弃。他对于Hannibal每次都可以在回应尴尬的状况时表现得泰然自若感到一种愤怒的无奈。  
“我真该给你介绍一种更好的须后水了。”Hannibal抿了抿唇，竟然还接着说了下去。“这闻起来就像是瓶身上带有一只船的那种。”  
“好吧，我一直持续收到那种圣诞礼物。”  
“要是我就会换一种须后水。”Hannibal在Will转过身向另外一个方向走去的时候看着他的背影说。  
  
  
\--------------  
Hannibal按照他所答应的那样定时去Will家喂他的狗。他的车平滑静默地行驶在郊外的道路上。  
Will房子周边的那些植物缺少管理，在大自然的安排下自由随性而又按照沉默的秩序生长着。这里有很多树，与晚秋的凉风和温凉阳光相伴，呈现出天性的不同姿态。有些如它生存之时的其他任何时候一样翠绿，有些已经变成焰火一般的金色与橙红色，有些则已叶片褪尽，光裸静默的沉睡，等待来年的春风暖阳将它唤醒。满铺地面的茸草也泛出斑驳不一的色彩。  
Will的狗狗们在Hannibal拿着纸袋走上门廊短短的楼梯的时候就察觉过来，头一致的偏转向同一个方向倾听着，随着Hannibal的走近，他们从木地板或铺在地板的毯子上站起来。Hannibal在窗户外面略作停留看了看这些生物，从他的纸袋里取出一串香肠，然后他打开房门，将香肠掰成小块扔给聚集在他脚边的狗们。  
房间的窗户很大。房子前也没有其他的建筑物遮挡，所以在拉开全部窗帘的时候，房间里是十分明亮的。  
他在房间里走动了一下，有几只狗就绕着他前进，Winston还用湿软的鼻尖蹭了蹭他的手指和掌心。  
他又看了看Will具有原始主义风格的石制壁炉，壁炉上摆着的两张风景画。壁炉边则是分栏式的格子架，Will也有很多书，和一些木质的收藏盒一起不太整齐的摆放在那里。他知道对面靠墙位置的木柜抽屉里整齐叠放着Will那些一模一样的白色圆领短袖和袜子。  
窗户下是一张工作桌，上面摆着各式齐全的用来制作飞钓用品的工具。墙上则固定着十数根型号各异的飞钓竿。他通过固定着的放大镜看了看Will制作到一半的拟饵，摸了摸一直跟着他的Winston毛茸茸的脑袋，然后离开了Will的房子。  
  
  
\--------------  
Will从洛杉矶回来了。  
“谢谢你我在不在时候帮我喂狗。”他坐在Hannibal的餐桌旁感谢对方。  
“你的画展怎么样？”Hannibal边从硕大的火腿上切下肉片边询问。  
“还不错。”Will回答。他确实心情还不错，至少在画展期间没有遇到讨厌的人对他纠缠不休。  
“伊比利亚火腿（Jamón Ibérico）。因为你没有提前告诉我你回来的具体时间，所以我没有太多时间来准备食物，今天我们将吃这个。”Hannibal将仔细切成薄片的火腿放进Will的盘子里。  
“你总是喜欢享用这些稀有的食物。越是昂贵与难以取得，你越是喜欢，对吗？”Will看着盘子里的红色的生火腿。  
“正是这种特质让我对他的品质多了一份期待。”  
“并不总是这样。”  
Hannibal放下刀具擦了擦手，走去他自己的座位。“在伊比利亚半岛，每年只能挑选出几千份。但那些猪，被养肥、宰杀、风干之后，就真的比其他猪品质更好吗？还是说这只不过是名气盖过了品质？”  
Will喝了一口酒，“所以我并不喜欢画展，也不喜欢在画廊和那些买家待在一起。感觉自己就是一只伊比利亚黑猪。我不明白为什么一些画家可以毫无芥蒂的和那些人混的那么好。”  
Hannibal因他的比喻而发笑，“猪和猪不一样，大概有些猪会以为自己是人类。”  
“这听起来可一点也不像在借嘲讽他们来安慰我，只像是在骂我。”Will并没有真的因此而生气，他撅了一下嘴，拿起餐叉享用他的火腿。他发现Hannibal在品尝红酒前常常会将高脚杯举到面前，小幅度的左右轻轻摇头嗅一下红酒的味道。  
而这个时候Hannibal也在看着Will，Will在将比较大块的东西送进嘴里的时候会把舌头伸得比较靠前，他能清楚看见Will粉红的舌尖。这是他在第一次给Will带去早餐看着他吃掉的时候就发现了的。  
“明天和我一起出去吧，Will。”Hannibal用一个邀请结束了原先的话题，“有一个顾主和我签订了协议，在他意外身亡或者失踪的时候，会由我收回一些他收藏的画。而现在他‘消失’了。”  
“要去哪里？”  
“他的家。”  
“为什么要叫上我？”  
“因为我想让你和我一起去。你不想去吗？”  
Will垂下眼睛看了看餐盘里的火腿与配菜，过了一小会儿他点了点头，“好，我跟你去。”


	6. Chapter 6

Will跟着Hannibal去完成他的工作。  
那幢房子离市区不远，装横格调与Will的朴素田园派或者Hannibal的深沉典雅风都不一样。那是一幢极具现代简洁风味的房子，黑白的色调，纯色或格子图案的家具，薄到极致的电视，还有其他一些最新科技的产物。当然装饰在墙壁上的画也多是一些立体派作品或者其他超现实主义风格的抽象画。  
“年轻人。”Will在环视了房间之后下了结论。  
“是的。房子的主人是一位年轻的成功男士，和他的女友一起住在这里。”Hannibal肯定了Will的结论。  
“直到？”  
“直到半年前。这一对恋人突然离开了，没有留下任何讯息，也没有任何亲友找得到他们。”  
“就是你说的‘消失’？”  
“你可以将其定义为‘失踪’。”Hannibal走向通往二楼的楼梯，“根据我和他的协议，我会收回一些他的藏画。”  
“然后呢？帮那些画寻找新的主人吗？”Will跟着Hannibal走过去。  
“是的。”  
“你们之间——关于报酬的协议——是怎样定的呢？”Will问道，“我并不是有其他的意思，我只是觉得这听起来很怪，是他提前付给你酬劳让你在这种时候帮他找下家，还是由你付他钱来收购他的画？因为无论如何在‘消失’的时候他是不可能收到钱款的。”  
Hannibal笑了笑：“这之间不存在金钱的问题，我们只有协议。”  
Will用沉默表达他的不解。  
Hannibal推开书房的门：“珍品不该被埋没。那些无与伦比、不可复制的艺术品值得所有人的欣赏与仰慕，值得被留在人类的视野中，世代流传下去，而不是沉寂于角落被人遗忘。”  
Will为这句话而感到心脏的颤动，或许我和他确实有部分是相似的，他想。  
“当我与某些我的客户——在这种时候可以称之为会朋友更合适——达成这样的共识的时候，我们就会签订协约，我会将从中获得的全部钱款捐于公益事业。这种协约并不具有明确法律效力，也没有太多东西可以保证它得到履行，确切的说，这其实是基于‘信任’而生的。”  
“你真的有个好名声，Hannibal。”Will的语气听起来相当真诚，但还是无法掩盖语句本身产生的奇怪的别扭感觉。  
Hannibal将房子主人用高级的工艺小心保存着、挂在墙上的画收了下来。出乎Will意料，他原以为依照楼下客厅中摆设的画作的风格来看，房子主人的藏画一定是富有嘲讽意味、感觉冷硬的抽象主义经典之作，然而Hannibal手中小心托着的画却是光影朦胧，充满温柔气息的印象派作品。  
Will转过身去，对面主卧室的门没有关起来，从这个角度刚好可以望见卧室宽大的双人床与明亮的窗户。  
卧室的风格同样简介而现代，但主色调却不是黑白，而是深浅适宜的紫色与蓝色。  
从窗户望出去能见到蔚蓝色的天空与远处的草地。Will似乎能看到，盛夏时候，一个年轻美丽的女人站在窗边，拨开窗帘，推开窗户，在盛夏的骄阳与热风下微笑，望着那些会在夏日盛开、有着热烈性格与美艳容貌的花，想象着欧洲小镇的风景。她的爱人会在这个时候走到她身边，给她一个吻，在她耳边轻语承诺。  
Hannibal在Will观察卧室的同时观察着Will。这是他见过的表情，它并不常在Will的脸上出现，但几乎每次都会浮现于他进行创作前，或者创作中停下来思考的时候。Hannibal喜欢那个表情，非常喜欢，他觉得Will透过这个时空看见了另一个时空，或者，透过这个世界看见了另一个世界。  
  
他们在Hannibal拿到了和房子主人协定好的画之后就离开了这幢房子。Will还是不太明白为什么Hannibal要带他一起来工作，但是他确实不讨厌这个，或许他还是喜欢的，喜欢和Hannibal在一起尝试一些自己从未经历过的、崭新的东西。  
  
  
\---------------------------  
就算本人不太想承认，但Will Graham确实是个矛盾体。他既厌恶人群，回避交往，又会因为太过长久的独处而感到寂寞恐慌。他不想让他人窥见自己的私事，却又在画中展现自己所有的感情与思绪。就像他有随便铺在地上的毯子、分类杂乱的书柜，又有衣柜里叠放得整整齐齐的衣服。  
Will Graham住在人烟稀少的郊区。  
但这并不意味着这是个无人区。他会在心情好——或者心情很不好，这都取决于他当时愿望——的时候，去到一家离他房子需要四十分钟左右步行的咖啡馆。  
咖啡馆开在一个小镇的边缘，这似乎意味着门可罗雀，但事实上，每天这里还是会有不少人的光顾，其中大部分人都是熟客，而剩下的那些人也绝大多数会在不久以后变成熟客。  
看上去就像是任何一个有着温馨的家庭式装横与柔软轻松氛围的咖啡馆。它总会有一个总是笑盈盈的、有点秃顶的男主人，和一个顶着一头卷发、胖乎乎的、喜欢和客人聊一些家长里短的女主人。  
然而这家咖啡馆并不是这样，它有两个年轻的男主人。其中一个是英国人，小个子，棕色卷发，有点婴儿肥的脸，喜欢在干净的白衬衫外面穿柔软的毛线开衫。他的腿由于未痊愈的旧伤而不是太灵活，时常会坐在有暖洋洋阳光的位置上看一些书，身上安稳的书卷气让人更多的想到一个大学教授。他似乎熟知这里的每一个人，更神奇的是，他似乎可以毫无障碍地和任何人进行恰当的交谈。他会和Will聊达达主义与当代美术的走向，同时Will也看见过他和带着黑框眼镜的理科男讨论生物基因科学，看见过鼻梁上布满雀斑的女孩子向他哭诉自己的感情史，而他则在那里一边柔情的安慰女孩子一遍充满义愤的声讨那个负心汉。  
还有一个是德国人，挺直的腰板、精悍的身材与利落的动作很容易让人从中推测出他的从军经历，他的眼神敏锐而有魄力，绝不属于一个普通的小兵。大多数时候这个德国人表情严肃，不会说太多话，只是以那个小个子英国人为中心观察着所有动静，就好像那个人身上有某种特殊的磁场一样。然而当他偶尔大笑起来的时候，会露出整齐的白牙齿——看起来就像一只因为捕到猎物而兴奋不已的鲨鱼。  
尽管他们在咖啡馆里尽量避免了所有过于亲密的举动，但是Will在第一次坐在这里的椅子上喝咖啡时候，就从他们默契的互动与交换的眼神中察觉了这两个拥有不平凡过去的男人的真正关系。他们是恋人，而且已经相伴多年，更可能他们已经是注册过的伴侣了。  
Will喜欢这家店，也喜欢他们。他成为这里的熟客是有一个契机的。那天Will一直待到傍晚才打算离开，等他付钱的时候才发现自己忘带了钱包，就在想着应该怎样解决的时候，小个子的咖啡馆主人看到桌上几张白纸上Will用铅笔随心画下的图画，初夏晴空般湛蓝的眼睛划过亮光，他询问Will是否可以将这些画送给他，并以此作为咖啡钱的替代。优雅饱满的英式英语从他的嘴里被发出来，却多了几分软糯可爱的味道。  
Will当然同意了他。至此以后，他便会时不时地来这里消磨午后时光。大部分人都不知道的是，挂在咖啡馆墙上的那一张夕阳河畔的油画，就是出自他的手笔，这是Will在咖啡馆营业满周年的时候作为贺礼而送出的。  
  
今天Will又在这里坐了一下午。又在英国男人闪闪发光的眼神与德国佬审视的目光下将自己的随手画下的几张铅笔稿送给了前者。当然他们又没有收他的钱。  
Will要回去了。秋冬换季时节的小镇看起来没有太多活力，但同样不让人感到萧瑟。但是他还没有走出去太远的时候，天色就开始变得越发阴沉，风并没有刮得更厉害，气温却越来越低，空气中飘散开水汽的味道，世界显出灰蒙蒙的色调。  
要下雨了。在这个季节的弗吉尼亚是少见的事情，Will和所有不乐于查看天气预报的人一样，在天色尚好的时候出门，并不会带着一把伞。  
尽管他已经加快了步伐，在离家还有一段不短距离的时候，雨还是落了下来。不紧不慢的雨势，但还是足够在几分钟内将他浇得湿透。周边只有树木，零星的不知是否还有人居住的几座小房子，Will能做的只有沿着不太宽阔平整的公路往回走。  
然后他看见了一辆车，黑色的，从独具一格的造型很容易能分辨出品牌，细密的雨水落在车身上像是蒙着一层雾。那辆车从他家的方向开过来，在近到Will能看清车前盖上展翅腾飞的“B”字车标之前他就从车牌号分辨出了车的主人。  
Will站着没动。  
没过多一会儿Hannibal从车上下来，穿着带暗格纹的深棕色毛呢西装，拿着一把黑色的伞。  
他撑起伞走到Will身边，黑色的大伞隔断雨水，将两人遮蔽起来。  
“反正已经湿透了。”Will慢悠悠的说。  
Hannibal侧过头了他一眼，眼神中没有责备，也没有担忧，只是看了他一眼，然后沉默地将他拉进车里，一路开回Will家，其间他们一句话也没有再说。  
  
Will有些粗暴的拽掉自己的衣服，在浴室里用热水将自己冲洗得暖和起来之后，套着他的居家服走出去，正好看到Hannibal往起居室（事实上，Will的厨房和餐厅是一体的，而他又常常在起居室吃饭）的桌子上放下一个深底盘。  
于是Will就走过去坐在了桌边的椅子上。看着那份呈现出温暖橙红色的罗宋汤。  
“你的冰箱实在存货匮乏。”Hannibal指出，“我只能秉持乌克兰人发明这种浓汤的初衷，用你‘可观’的食材做了它。”  
番茄、马铃薯、卷心菜、牛肉、可能还有一点洋葱，Will想。  
Will抓起他的餐勺打算享用这份“简餐”，却被Hannibal靠近按住了肩膀。  
“我想你应该先完成你‘沐浴’的全过程。”  
Will皱起眉头疑惑地抬头看他。  
Hannibal没有再进一步解释，他离开了餐桌，然后带着一条毛巾回来，盖在Will的头上。“你是否觉得你的身体已经痊愈了，Will？”  
Will吸了吸鼻子，打算接过Hannibal手中的毛巾擦干他正在滴水的头发，但是Hannibal已经开始了手上的动作。Hannibal隔着毛巾挤压Will湿漉漉的发丝，轻巧的力度不至于拉扯到发根而使他感到疼痛，Hannibal将他的刘海拂到一边，擦去他沾到额头上的水珠。  
这是不存在于Will记忆中的举动，他不记得有过任何一个人曾这样珍重的对待他。也许在他还很小的时候，那个他永远也无法了解的母亲也会像这样温柔的擦干他的卷发，但他不记得了。  
一种混杂了宽广暖意与挤压式酸楚的感觉从他的心底涌动出来，那双触发了他罕有的某些感情的手还在抓着毛巾擦拭他的头发，Will抬起一只手握住了Hannibal正在动作的右手。人体的温暖，柔软的掌心，因为沾染他头发的水汽而有些潮湿。  
“Will，你这样我没有办法擦干你的头发，你也就没办法喝汤了。”Hannibal的视线从他的头顶下移，看着Will的眼睛。  
Will并没有完全意识到自己的行为，所以他在Hannibal对他说话的时候略微被惊到了。他很快放开对方的手，对Hannibal笑了一下，却并不尴尬。  
  
他吃光了Hannibal为他准备的罗宋汤。用最基础的原料烹制出的简单浓汤驱散了他体内因为淋雨而留下的最后一点寒意。  
Hannibal像他时常会做的那样，站在Will的画室里欣赏那些他最近的作品。  
那张画架上的画已经完成了，但油彩还没有干透。  
Will画的是一间卧室，不过确切的说，画的是敞开的卧室窗户外的景色，因为画布的大部分被窗外的景色——紫色的薰衣草花海与蔚蓝色的天空——所占据。画中还有一位趴在窗台上向外望的长发女子的背影。  
“那个是——去了上次你收回藏画的房子之后画的。”Will走进来，坐在他的木凳子上。  
“很奇妙的对比。”Hannibal评价道：“完全理性化、现代风格的室内装横，室外的景色却全然是热烈浪漫的原野，紫色的花海。”  
“是的。”Will点了点头，虽然盯着画的Hannibal根本看不到，“我不知道那幢房子主人的下落，但是我想，她会想去一个有着这样风景的地方，而他很爱她，会和她一起去的。”  
“你是这样想的吗？”Hannibal回过头来看着Will，投过来的眼神复杂得难以解读，让Will感到依稀的一丝不安。  
“……是的。”Will还是回答了他，“如果他们还活着，我想是的。”  
“没看出来你还是一个理想主义者，Will。”那种复杂的眼神不见了，Hannibal的眼睛看起来一如往常，似静水深潭，深不见底，向中投石只见浅浅波纹，即刻便消散无踪。  
  
\-------------------  
Mr. Ferruccio Mancini  
近日来不曾一叙，不知您尚安好否？不过以您的能力与性格想必是没有太多烦心事的。  
您曾在一名得力手下因Will Graham的画而被捕最终身亡的时候企图杀死后者，但因为我的干涉而未能如愿。我向您陈述了关于此事的利弊，当时您嘲讽我为“找到了新的玩具”，虽然我对此并没有太多可以反驳的地方，但我眼下确实能够向您回复您所“期待的好消息。”  
根据Will Graham在我带他去过那幢房子之后他画下的有关于此的画，且通过我与他的进一步交谈，基本可以证实我从他的画中得到的信息。  
你或许可以前往世界闻名的薰衣草之乡，那里会有你想要找的人。  
另外，由于我相信这位逃往法国的先生比那位死去的卧底对您来说更为重要得多，您是否可以放弃结束Will Graham生命的意图了呢？  


您的朋友，  
Hannibal Lecter

  
  
Ferruccio Mancini在看完来自他的“那位朋友”的邮件之后，滑动着旋转了半圈他坐着的椅子，面对一直坐在他身后摆弄枪支的年轻人笑了笑，“你不是一直想要一个假期去欧洲逛一逛的吗，Eduardo。普罗旺斯怎么样？”  
“现在已经是冬天了，Sir。”叫做Eduardo的年轻狙击手从枪上抬起眼来看着他的首领。  
“十二月那里有葡萄酒节。”Ferruccio仍然是笑盈盈的看着他。  
“好的。”Eduardo用意大利语答应到，“如果不是让我去找人然后再负责杀掉的话，我会真的很开心。”  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07  
“Abigail。”  
“什么事，爸爸？”女孩从画集上抬起头来。  
“Will已经知道了，你就是那个七年前他从亲生父亲手中救下来的女孩。”  
“这会对我们中的任何一个产生什么不好的影响吗？”  
“他多年来一直担心着你，Abigail。如果你想和他变得更亲近点，我想这会变得容易很多。他会很愿意见到你健康快乐的样子的。”  
“是的。”Abigail对着他的养父甜甜一笑。  
  
\------------  
Will小心地放下他的画笔，从画架前离开去接一个电话。  
“我想我有一个请求。”艺术品经纪人Hannibal Lecter的声音从听筒中传过来。  
“什么？”  
“我惹Abigail生气了。因为我不同意她和她的朋友们在这个周末去明尼苏达探险……写生。”  
“你不会是在寻求我的建议吧？我可不知道该怎样哄一个十七岁的女孩子开心。你都当了她七年的父亲了，难道还不清楚怎样应付她的脾气吗？”  
“就是因为我清楚，所以我才希望能获得你的帮助。Abigail挺喜欢你的，如果你能在周末陪她一下的话，我想她会高兴起来的。”  
Will可以拒绝任何人，包括Hannibal，他不会过多的在意对方之后的心情，但那其中有一个例外，Abigail。自从他将那个在父亲的暴行下瑟瑟发抖的幼女与有着幼鹿般纯真专注眼睛的少女联系到一起之后，他对Abigail的感情就产生了很多的变化，他不可能再仅仅将Abigail视为他的学生中普通的一员。  
“……我想我可以。但是你想让我和她一起做什么呢？在周末的时候也教她画画吗？”  
“你们可以做任何想在一起做的事情。”Hannibal回答道。  
Will觉得这句子听上去让他不是太舒服，他产生了一些比较糟糕的联想，他不知道一般人听到这句话会怎么想，但是Hannibal的语气非常平淡正经，他也只能责怪自己想得太多。  
“好吧，我想我可以自己和她谈谈。你告诉她我的号码了吗？”  
“我现在就会去告诉她，还有这个新的周末计划。谢谢你，Will。”  
  
\--------------  
尽管Will已经向Abigail表明了初冬绝不是个飞钓的好时候，但Abigail仍然坚持。于是在他向Abigail说明了飞钓的基础知识，并在女孩向他保证尽可能少地呆在冬日的溪水中之后，Will拿着他飞钓工具领着Abigail在自家附近的溪流边开始了钓鱼的活动。  
“把脑线绕在主线上。”Will配合着手上的动作向Abigail解说，“四圈、五圈、六圈。把末尾在两线之间打结，拉紧，然后再……剪断。这叫做血亲结。”  
Abigail在Will侧头看她的时候向画家微笑。  
“Hannibal有教过你钓鱼吗，或者狩猎？”Will在整理飞钓线的时候提问。  
“他没有教过我，应该怎么样捕获这些——动物。”Abigail回答道  
“那我会教你怎样钓鱼。如果你第一次抓住一条鱼，却让它溜掉了，要想再抓就要难得多。”  
“你想抓什么鱼呢？”  
Will没有回答她这个问题，而是将钓竿放进Abigail手里，鼓励似的在她的手上拍了拍，然后绕到女孩的背后，扶着她的肩，“甩线前最后一件事，用你珍爱之人的名字来命名你钩上的鱼饵。”  
“为了告别吗？”Abigail转过头问向后走了几步离开了她身边的Will。  
“如果你用来命名的那个人也爱你，根据迷信，你就会钓到鱼。”  
听到解释的女孩露出一个觉得十分有趣的笑容。  
“那你给它取了什么名字？”  
画家脸上的表情凝固了一下，随后他回答，“它没有名字。”  
“对迷信不削一顾吗？”女孩追问道。  
“我没有什么特别珍爱的人。我也不想随便给它一个名字，而那个名字的主人也根本不在乎我。”  
  
\-----------  
在Will和Abigail结束了他们这一天的钓鱼活动之后，将女孩子送回了家。Hannibal还没有回来，他就和Abigail一起坐在沙发上看一本画集。但是没过多久Abigail就接了一个电话，然后告诉Will她要回学校去，事情大概耗时较久，她今晚很可能就住在学校的宿舍里，不会回来了。  
Abigail离开了。Will还坐在房间的长沙发上，因在冬天的飞钓活动和与女孩子长时间的谈话感到有些疲惫，他不太想移动自己的身体，于是他就坐在那里，看着Hannibal的房子，什么也没有想，就是看着Hannibal的房子，那些画、那些书、那些装饰品——那只黑色的……牧鹿装饰品。  
  
于是在Hannibal回来的时候，他看到了这样的场景。Will Graham缩起身子斜靠在他的沙发上睡着了，发出绵长的、甜美的呼吸声，身体因为这样的呼吸而微弱起伏，蓬松而柔软的茂密卷发压在沙发扶手上，眉头与嘴角放松，表情安静而无防备。像沉睡中的无伤害性大型宠物。他的，宠物。Hannibal想。  
Hannibal轻轻的拿过毯子来盖在Will身上，吻了一下他的头顶。  
  
Will醒过来的时候听见Hannibal在厨房处理食物的声音。他不知道是自己因为这些声音而醒了过来，或只是恰巧在这个时候醒来而听见了这些声音。  
他发现自己身上盖着白色的毯子，似乎已经预见到Hannibal即将给他的那些说辞——和上次他没有擦干头发时一样的说辞——但他惊奇地发现自己竟然一点也没有为这样的预见而感到不耐烦，他甚至感到一点隐隐的兴奋。他竟然在期待他人对自己的干涉。这是从来都没有过的——他希望能有一个人看着他、管着他，这样他就可以……就可以在做许多事情的时候不再考虑得那么清楚，那些可能出现的结果。因为有人会帮他处理好之后的一切。  
他光着脚走到厨房去，看到艺术品经纪人正在处理动物肺部的背影。Hannibal用力按压着砧板上的肺脏，为了尽可能运用身体的力量而有规律的向前倾身，衬衫背部的布料被拉扯着，勾勒出身体柔韧的肌肉在紧绷状态时的线条。  
Will感觉自己有些气血上涌，脸上开始发热，他很快转开目光，从旁边的果篮中拿出一个苹果，然后坐进厨房角落的沙发里。  
“你醒了。”Hannibal察觉到Will的存在，转过身去对他笑了笑，“下次觉得有睡着的可能的时候，记得给自己盖点东西。”  
他真的说了。Will在心底的角落窃喜地笑了一下。但他阻止了这种窃喜存在太久：“Abigail说她在学校有事情，在我送她回来不久后就去学校了，今晚大概不会回来住。”  
“她还没有消气。”Hannibal摇了摇头，“你不用为她编一个说辞。”  
“我没有。”Will辩解道，“这是她给我的说法，我原封不动地拿来给你。”  
  
在他们的关系日渐亲密之后，Will在Hannibal家中留宿似乎成为了一种常态，只要Hannibal没有赶他走——事实上这还没有发生过——他时常会在伴着葡萄酒的晚餐后自然而然地留下。  
大多数时候Will会帮Hannibal清理晚餐结束后的残羹剩饭，但是他今天就是不想动——或许还有室外活动留下的疲惫，但这似乎连自己都没法说服，他清楚听见自己不愿承认的隐秘思想——因为那是Hannibal。在这里他不会因为做了什么、或者没有做什么而被责罚，不用费心留意自己任何可能惹得别人不愉快举动，Hannibal会给他的只有沉默的照看与偶尔的温柔责备，似乎在任何事上他都会被无偿地原谅。  
他不得不承认自己的生活一点点地改变了。大部分是因为与Hannibal的交往而被改变了。Hannibal是他以往人生中没有出现过的角色，这个新的角色也为他的生活带来了太多新的东西。这样的关系不近不远、温吞舒适，但越是如此，越是让他原先就盘旋在心底的一丝恐慌愈演愈烈。他甚至不确切地清楚自己在害怕什么，他害怕改变，害怕丢掉现存的一切让他感到舒适的东西，但是他更害怕一些别的，那到底是什么？  
  
Hannibal果然没有对他一反常态的在结束晚餐后就跑出餐厅的举动进行任何评价，一个人留在那里收拾餐具。  
Will回到客厅，靠近了Hannibal的书桌，Hannibal的平板电脑被放在上面。Will开始意识到他今天似乎有点任性得过了头，但他已经伸出手去拿起了那台黑色的平板电脑。  
他唤醒了屏幕，然后看到了Hannibal之前在浏览的网页。  
看似一篇艺术评论，然而实际上，那是一篇针对艺术家本人人格进行攻击的文章，出自年纪轻轻就已臭名昭著的女性美术评论员Freddie Lounds，而攻击的对象正是他。  
“……FBI方面通过辨认出画中与其探员会面的对象的身份——意系黑手党Mancini家族的一名干部，对该探员的身份提出怀疑，并在经过充分的调查之后确定其就是长时间潜伏于FBI内部的，Mancini家族的成员。”  
“……Will Graham在其极强的还原能力下绘制的作品帮助FBI抓获了一个黑帮卧底，这看似值得夸赞，但是同时暴露出其法律与道德观念的缺失。在没有获得当事人同意的情况下贸然将他人照片作为商用属于侵犯当事人的肖像权；尽管对于美术作品这方面的规定相当模糊，但鉴于Will Graham的绘画风格，我们可以肯定这是侵犯肖像权的行为。如果他只是画下该场景并将画置于自己的储藏之中则已，但他却毫无法律与道德意识地将其售于画廊以得到金钱报酬……”  
“……难道你会希望自己也在某一天，因为与Will Graham进了同一家咖啡馆或者只是单纯的与他擦肩而过，就被画进画中，作为谋取金钱的道具吗？更可能由于其画中的内容，之后的人生都被影响……”   
评论中当然少不了展示Will的代表作，而且全部是按照评论员作此评论的意图挑选出来的、精细入微地描摹了人像的作品。其中最醒目的那一幅却并不是如此，那是Will在几个月前的一个午后，在他常去的那家咖啡馆里目睹了一幕难忘场景之后画下来的。  
Will Graham现在很少关注那些艺术评论员的文章了——每个人的评论都是矛盾着的，似乎发言越惊世骇俗越能得到人们的赞赏。都是些废话。  
尽管如此Will也知道，这不是第一次Freddie Lounds针对他进行攻击了。之前Jack就曾因为她对Will的评论而大动肝火，尽管Will当时并没有太在意。因为当时Freddie Lounds只是抨击了他的绘画风格，还有一些取材方面的事情，却并没有举出什么具体例子，只是一些捕风捉影和个人臆测，但这次不一样。是的，就是那张画。  
那天下午，他邻桌的男人一直坐在那里，拿着一份报纸，桌上摆着凉透了却还没有动过一口的咖啡。很久之后来了另外一个人，走进来之后径直坐到了那个男人的对面。他们低声进行了含糊不明的对话。Will能看的出来，他们相互熟识，却因为一些原因不得已只能在小镇边的咖啡馆中见面，交换一些什么信息。Will注意到他们——紧绷着的五官，为了不引起人注意而努力表现出的低调，关注着周遭又不由自主集中到对方身上的眼神，紧张，信赖，尽力掩藏住诧异或惊喜的内心时的神采。那表情确实太过于富有张力，在Will回家之后仍然一遍遍地出现在他的脑海里。  
他不知道把这一幕定格在画布上是否能结束这种回想，但他确实忍不住这样做了。  
但他确实也明白，这种事情基本上就算是侵犯了他人的肖像权，所以他只想把这幅画放在他家的角落里，只有他一个人知道，也只有他一个人看得见。然而Jack画廊的员工去到Will家拿他的画的时候，没有经过询问就将那张画也一并带走了。等到Will反应过来的时候，那幅画已经被卖掉了，之后就再没有其他更多的消息。  
Will算了一下时间，他发现Hannibal第一次和他接触，就是在那幅画被卖掉之后不久。这其中一定有什么联系，他相信他在初见Hannibal时感到的一丝违和不是他的错觉。  
但是Hannibal没有告诉他任何有关于此的东西，即使是现在，Hannibal看见了这篇谴责性的评论，也没有告知Will一个字。这其中可能的原因有很多，但Will厌倦了猜测与排除，他想直接向Hannibal问清楚真相，但他同时又惧怕知晓任何他不想面对、不想知道的事情。  
Will将平板电脑放回书桌上，叹了一口气，他今天不再想留在Hannibal家了，他现在想回家。  
他转过身去，还没有向门迈出步子，就发现Hannibal站在餐厅的门口，一动不动的站在那里，从稳定的姿态与神情可以看出，他已经站在那里有一段时间了。  
“对不起，Will。”Hannibal认真地看着他，“这都是我的问题，我真的很抱歉。”  
“你骗了我？” 他愤怒地直视回去。  
“我只是瞒着没有让你知道，并没有骗你。我确实在等待一个能将这些告诉你的合适机会。”  
Will冷笑了一声，“一个合适的机会，什么时候？我自己察觉到的时候，对吗？就像你同样瞒着Abigail的身份不告诉我，直到我自己发现，你才会迫不得已地向我说明一点事情，对吗？一点一点地！真见鬼！只要我没有意识到，你就什么也不会说，到底还有多少事情是我应该知道而你却一直在瞒着我的，Hannibal？”  
Hannibal的目光躲闪了一下，他拿了一杯水递给Will，“你需要冷静下来。”  
Will没有拒绝Hannibal提供的水，他拿着玻璃杯子喝了一口，随手放到了书桌上。“我冷静了，那你来说吧。”  
“Ferruccio Mancini，我想你知道这个男人”  
“Mancini家族的头领，是的我知道。”  
“你已经看完了那篇文章。FBI相关人员在画廊看到了那张画，他们认出了其中的两个人，于是将那张画买了回去，很快就处理掉了Mancini潜伏在FBI的人。当然Mancini在FBI内部的人不会只他一个，Ferruccio Mancini在得知导致他的卧底被发现的原因——也就是你——之后，因为担心你的存在还会对他造成更多潜在的危害，于是决定暗中杀掉你。”  
“我还活着。”站立着的Will的背后是一把椅子，他朝椅背靠了靠。“是你干涉了他，你竟然可以做到这种事情。”  
“我和Ferruccio Mancini之间确实存在一些生意上的往来。”  
Will沉默着，示意他并不满意于这个答案。  
“我相信你不想知道得更多了，Will。你不会希望知道我是怎样得知他的这个计划的。”  
Will咽了一下口水，“好吧。你可以跳过这个”  
“从约两年前开始我就在关注着你的画。我很欣赏你，你还在进步，还没有到达你艺术水平的巅峰，没有创造出令全世界着迷、能流传万代的作品，你今后将达到怎样的高度无法预估。如果你的生命就此终结，这将是艺术史的缺憾，是未来世界的损失。”  
Hannibal极高的赞誉让Will同时感到得意与羞耻。  
“我们第一次见面时，我自称为代替Mr.Norris而来，其实这个Mr.Norris并不存在，只是Mancini为了引你出来的说辞。他原本打算在那个房间枪杀你，狙击手就在对面的大楼里待机，只要你在那个房间待够了二十分钟，就会动手。”  
“所以那时候你迟到了，并且说了一个不入流的谎言作为所谓的‘Mr.Norris没有来’的理由。”Will接着说下去。  
“因为我一直在犹豫，直到最后关头才下定决心。我不能看着你成为那些冷血动物的利益牺牲品。”  
Hannibal的说辞听起来感情丰沛，大义凛然，这甚至和他一贯淡然自若的中立姿态产生了强烈的对比。  
“你可以告诉我的。”Will烦躁地抓着他的卷发，“既然你的角色是个‘施救者’，我找不到你对我隐瞒的意义。”  
“就像我之前说过的那样，你的情绪并不总是稳定的。”Hannibal向前迈出两步，和Will靠得更近了一些，“因为我清楚，这是你不想知道的事情，你也没有必要非得面对它们不可。既然这样，为什么我不能尽力避免那些会让你不愉快的事发生呢？”  
“这并不能成为什么好理由。”Will轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“是的，这不能。一切对于他人的伤害，令人失望的结果，都不能够逃脱责罚。”他抬起一只手，抚上Will的侧脸，用指尖小心翼翼地摩挲着柔软的肌肤，“即使以爱之名。”  
那个单词所代表的含义像是离Will离得太过遥远，远得他连向那个方向张望一下找找它的想法都没有。现在它被从Hannibal的口中说出来，似乎变作一只小锤子，对着他的胸口敲了一下，Will感到有点窒息，一种甜蜜的疼痛扩散开去，他的身体几不可见地颤抖了一下，同时他的脸颊因为Hannibal干燥温暖的指尖的触感而不可抑制地有些发烫。  
“我、我想我们可以停止讨论这个了。”Will察觉到自己并没有所表现出来的那样生气与不满。他的心底一直有个声音，小声、但是不停顿地劝说他原谅面前这个男人。  
是的，原谅他吧，他只是瞒着你，但从来没有骗过你，不是吗？而且他瞒着你也是因为怕你不高兴，他是为了你的。原谅他吧，想想看他给你的那些，美好精致的肉食、无与伦比的藏画、噩梦惊醒后的短暂拥抱、热乎乎的浓汤；他陪你去医院，帮你喂狗，带你去他的工作地点，在雨天接你回家，在你洗完澡之后帮你擦干头发，放心地把女儿交给你带着，当你在沙发上睡着的时候给你盖毯子。  
他了解你，理解你。  
他爱你。  
Will深呼吸了一次，像是做出了什么重大决定：“答应我不再向我隐瞒事情。不是说所有事，而是有关于我的，全部事情。让我知道，好吗？我可以应付的。”  
Hannibal的表情开始放松，终于流露出释然的神色，眼睛中闪过欣慰的情绪波纹：“我答应你。”  
“很好。”Will对他挤出一个笑脸。  
“那么今天你也会……”Hannibal罕见地因犹豫而停顿了一下，“留下来吗？”  
Will在理性的克制的与感性的冲动之间挣扎了一会，最终他还是回答道：“不会。”他抬起头来正好看见Hannibal似乎有点受伤的表情，不忍心地补充道，“只是这次，好吗？我保证这不会影响到——不会影响太多——我们之间的关系。”  
Will觉得自己有点愧疚起来了，可这件事情明明错不在他。  
“没关系。”Hannibal很快恢复到一贯的平静，表情，还有声音，“好好休息，Will。晚上开车小心。”  
“我会的。”Will突然觉得自己失去了所有再去看一看Hannibal的表情的勇气，哪怕是看一眼。  
他向Hannibal道别，然后背过身去离开了房子。


	8. Chapter 8

Will正在清洗凝固于画笔与调色盘上的油彩，引发出细小的冲刷与摩擦声。他的狗们趴在垫子上，跟随着声音敏捷地转着脑袋。  
一声兽类痛苦的哀嚎从远处传过来。  
他停下手里的动作，抬头向四周望了望，没有发现任何迹象，于是他继续冲洗他的画笔。  
惊恐、企图逃跑的受伤兽类的声音，又传进了Will的耳朵里。还伴随着狼犬类动物的凶狠的吠叫。  
Will皱了皱眉，他无法再忽视这变得越来越哀怨的呻吟。他将画笔放下，穿好外套走出房子，踏进落雪的白色与枯草的橙黄色交织的旷野中。  
猎物被捕获，被撕咬开皮肤，被猎食者紧紧掌握住。Will发觉那叫声变得更加尖利、绝望，他尝试顺着声音传来的方向走去。但当他走到旷野中心的时候，那声音消失了。  
  
“如果不是一只土狼干的，那就是一群土狼。”Will停下来等待因为在积满雪的草地中穿行而有些不稳的Alana Bloom，“很可能一只土狼就能得手。”  
“你没期望能把它活着找回来的，对吧？”  
“能找到一只爪子就很走运了。”Alana终于走到了Will身边的位置。  
“所以你请我过来就是帮你收集动物尸首的？”Alana问道。  
Will干笑了两声，“我请你过来，是因为我们还有一点希望能把它活着找回来，我很难独自处理一只受伤的动物。”  
她又抬头看了一眼身边的画家，对方带着一顶黑色的毛线帽，看起来……温暖，可爱，而又冒着傻气的毛线帽。  
“你认为这是一次约会吗？”Will在问这话的时候一直平视前方，看起来有点僵硬。Alana有点想笑，这让她很想捉弄他一下。  
“老实说，我从没这样想过。”  
Will又笑了几声，听起来还是有点干巴巴的，“为什么不呢？”  
“只是看起来你不像会去约会的样子。”Alana忍住笑意。  
“这要看你如何定义。”  
这是个意料之外的回复，“这么说你真的在约会？”  
“……没有。”  
Alana对他挑了挑眉，“你到底为什么叫我来，你的‘监护人’呢？”  
Will叹了口气，“你知道Hannibal不是我的监护人，Alana。”  
“不，Will，我们认识也有很多年了，我从没见过你和其他人那样亲近。不夸张的说，我在此之前一直是和你走得最近的人了，但你连生病住院了都不愿意告诉我，可想而知你到底是怎样和其他‘朋友’交往的，或者说，你到底有没有朋友都值得商榷。”  
Will一直很欣赏Alana，她是一个聪明、会察言观色的女子，虽然有的时候说话太过直接，但这正是Will需要的。但是此时他却为了她的这种敏锐与直接而感到烦躁。  
“你和他之间产生了什么事情吗？你们在闹别扭？” Alana追问道。  
“我们并没有……”  
“不，Hannibal不是那种会‘闹别扭’的人，是你单方面在赌气。”Alana根本没有在听Will的辩解。“你得学会去直面自己不想面对的事情，而不是单纯逃开，Will。不要总像个小孩子。”  
Will把头扭到一边去没有说话。  
Alana也没有就此进行太多纠缠，她知道Will听进去了。  
  
傍晚的时候Alana又来了。这次并不是Will邀请的。  
“Alana，还没有到时候。”Will指的是他定期交给画廊一些作品的时间。  
“是的，我只是回家路上过来看看你。”Alana正蹲在那里，抚摸Will那只并非纯种的泰迪犬。  
“你是在担心我吗？你似乎总是认为我的精神很脆弱。”  
“事实如此。”Alana站了起来，“你最近都画了些什么？”  
“啊，就是那些东西。”Will抿了抿嘴，“和往常一样。”  
Alana朝Will画室的方向望了一下，花架上有一张画着雪景的油画，桌子上是一些素描，有人头像、Will的狗、还有其他一些景物。  
看起来是和往常一样，她想。  
等她转回头来的时候，她发现已经走到她面前的Will离她越来越近了。然后画家用一只手轻轻抬起她的脸，轻缓地低头，Alana不由自主地闭上眼睛。然后Will侧头亲吻了她的嘴唇。  
Alana抬起右手搁在对方的脖子上，但是她并没有太久地回应这个吻，就略微地向后躲闪，手从画家的肩部滑下来，轻轻推了推他的胸膛。  
“我、我不明白。”  
“你需要停止想那么多。”他们的额头紧密地贴在一起说话。  
“我可以不想如果我们不……但如果我们……”  
“变得亲密。”Will帮Alana说了一个词，结束了她挑选恰当词语的思索。  
“我在恋爱中的方式——不是说这是一段恋爱，这只是一个吻。”Alana听见了Will叹气。“我的性格并不适合……”  
“我的性格。”Will再一次接过她的话。  
“我不适合你。”Alana因为害怕伤害到对方而小心地说着话，“而你也不适合我。我得听从我自己的建议。”  
Will使劲闭了闭眼睛，接着他点了点头。  
“我现在得走了。晚安，Will。”  
在说完这句话之后，Alana将放在Will小臂上的手松开，然后离开了。  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Will这一天做了不少冲动的事情。他冲动地在清洁画具的过程中跑到旷野上去寻找受伤动物的踪迹；冲动地请Alana过来帮她一起找；冲动地在傍晚Alana拜访他的时候吻了她。  
所以当他冲动地驾着车，在雪中开了一个小时去找Hannibal的时候，也并没感觉到太不可接受了。  
Will站在玄关，将外套脱下来，拍打掉上面残留着的雪花，然后像往常那样扔在一边的沙发上。  
“好吧，进来吧。”Hannibal跟在Will的脚步后面走进了餐厅。  
“你有客人吗？”  
“一名客户，他刚离开。”  
“他连晚餐都没吃完。”Will看着餐桌上的盘子，那里面的肉食没有被消耗掉多少。  
“他接到紧急电话，得马上去处理。”Will走到餐厅的窗户边，关严那扇半开着的落地窗。外面还在飘着雪。  
“你来得正好。”Hannibal转过身，变向厨房走边说，“因为我准备了两人份的甜点。”  
Will的视线追随着Hannibal的动作，看着Hannibal动作娴熟地从烤箱中取出放着两个蛋糕的碟子。然后他说了：“我刚才亲了Alana Bloom。”  
Hannibal停下动作，抬起头来看了他一眼。Will觉得那是一个完全静止的瞬间，他从Hannibal凝固了严肃表情的脸上的那双眼睛中看见了某种狠戾的光。尽管那转瞬即逝，Hannibal在那一瞬之后就继续起了准备甜点的过程，但是Will看得很清楚。一种恶劣的欢愉从Will的胃部升起。  
“告诉我，Alana当时有什么反应？”  
“她说他不适合我，我也不适合她。”  
“我很同意。我想知道为什么你当时亲了她，并认为必须在雪中开一个小时的车来告诉我。”  
“自我见到她时起，我就一直想吻她。她的唇很诱人。”  
Hannibal从冰箱中拿出稀奶油，他身上那种阴鸷的感觉消失了，因为Will直白的言语而笑了起来。  
“你之前等了那么久，说明你吻她是有一个原因的，除了你想吻她之外。”  
Will屏住了呼吸，他无法预测到Hannibal接下来想说什么。  
“你在试图激怒我，Will。”Hannibal用勺子搅拌了几下稀奶油，然后浇了一些到蛋糕的顶部。“你在试图证明什么，不是吗？”  
Will的身体因为莫名的激动而有些颤抖。  
“我——我不知道我该怎么做。因为你——你对我做的所有那些事情——”Will的话听起来紧绷而不知所措。  
“所以你亲了她以保持平衡。”  
“Alana说我不应该总在一感到难堪的时候就逃避。”  
“你不应该。你到底想怎样？问问你自己如何。”Hannibal抬起头来又看了他一眼。  
“我不知道！我不知道我该怎么做，就是因为我不知道我到底想要什么。”  
“至少你可以辨清你吻了Alana并不是出于爱慕。” Hannibal最后又用了一些草莓酱，那些鲜红色的粘稠物质在白色的瓷盘上形成一小道弧形，然后他将一个碟子端起来递给了Will。“然后你对我的感觉在增长。”  
Will接过了Hannibal递给他的碟子，在听了Hannibal的话之后又像被烫了一样很快地放回了岛台上，他使劲地揉搓了一下自己的眼睛，“别——别说这个，Hannibal。不是现在。”  
“那你想等到什么时候呢？”Hannibal就这样笔直地站着，看着他。“你可以在任何你决定好了的时候再提出来，我并不着急。”因为我很清楚自己想要什么，Hannibal想。  
Will转开眼看了看窗外，雪已经停了。冰晶凝结在玻璃上，寒冷、细碎而模糊。  
  



	9. Chapter 9

还有一个星期就是圣诞节了。  
圣诞节——明明这个节日仅指那一天——十二月二十五日。但人们似乎总是不能满足于被用来狂欢、休闲、吃喝的时间长短。街上的所有店铺都被有红、白、绿三色图案的装饰品打扮着。那些彩带，那些圣诞树，那些折扣，还有那些穿着红色圣诞老人裙装、露出丰满胸脯和大腿的女服务生。  
Jack Crawford的画廊举行了年终庆祝活动。他们举行圣诞聚会和舞会，除了画廊的固定员工外，他们还邀请了所有与画廊有长期良好合作关系的画家和客户。  
Will也去了。他也不知道自己是怎么想的。他穿上西装，带着眼镜，去了。大概是因为他偶尔也想尝试一下新东西，说不定会有新的感受。他这样解释自己的行为。自己骗自己，他又想。  
Will在聚会的抽奖活动中竟然中了头奖。  
不知是否因为画廊平时总是在就艺术品做生意，到了这种时候大家反而腻味了起来，聚会中的奖品全是些生活化的、实用性强的东西。更确切点来说，全是在圣诞节会用得到的东西——吃的。  
头奖是什么的？  
一跟维珍尼亚火腿，两只大得惊人的龙虾，一整块的帕尔马奶酪，几千克的坚果——榛子、杏仁、碧根果还有夏威夷果。Will不得不将这些东西放进车的后备箱才能带回去。他不知道自己该拿这么多的食物怎么办，但他知道有人可以。  
于是第二天他就带着这些奖品去了Hannibal家。Hannibal坐在办公桌后面，Abigail坐在沙发上，他们正在客厅中进行一些“父女对谈”。  
然后他们一起从Will那辆有些年头的沃尔沃里把食物搬了进来，今天的Hannibal看上去心情不错，Will觉得对方有一种踩在云端般奇妙的、轻巧漂浮的感觉。  
“运气不错，Will。”Hannibal如此评价，“明年一定会有好事发生。”  
“为什么我会有完全相反的理解。”Will苦笑了一下，“我觉得这预示这我会很倒霉，因为我把所有的运气都用光了。”  
Will看着正在将坚果装进保鲜盒的Abigail，女孩今天将长发在脑后松松地扎成了一条麻花辫，穿着枣红色的套头毛衣，看起来既富有活力，又有着文艺的气质。她装好坚果，和Will闲谈了几句之后，就上楼回了自己的房间。  
Hannibal的房子里很温暖，还有厚厚的地毯和舒适的沙发。那些懒散的念头又开始在他心里蔓延，他在将火腿挂起来之后，就从果篮里拿出来一个红彤彤的苹果，然后坐进了厨房角落的沙发里，看着Hannibal处理奶酪和龙虾——反正如果他去帮忙也是给对方添麻烦。  
我之前做过这样的事情。Will一遍吃苹果一边想。拿着一个苹果坐在这里，看Hannibal准备食物。  
他瞅了瞅厨房灰色的窗帘，又瞅了瞅还是有点莫名轻飘飘的Hannibal，忽然冒出一个念头来。Hannibal应该邀请他在平安夜来吃晚餐的，他应该的。  
Will也不知道他为何能如此的肯定，但他就是这样觉得。他知道Hannibal的父母和一个妹妹在他还很小的时候就去世了，之后收养他的叔叔与他之间也没什么亲情可言，他没有妻子或长期固定的女友，只有一个养女Abigail。而据Will观察他虽然交际广泛，朋友甚多，但也没有什么特别亲近的对象——除了自己。而自己自从十几年前远离家乡去大学学画之后，就再也没有回去过，平时也几乎不与家里进行联系。  
Will年的平安夜和圣诞节从来都是自己过的，自己——和自己从外面捡回来的一群流浪狗，他们会一起吃一只火鸡什么的，作为一个表示，表示他们确实也过了圣诞节。  
产生这样念头的Will忽然觉得有点不安与焦虑，而在Hannibal处理好食物，将双手冲洗干净朝他走过来的时候他又产生了一点期待。  
“看来你今早出门的时候比较匆忙。”Hannibal站在离他很近的地方，伸手帮他把塞在以灰色为基调的混色毛线织成的毛衣里，忘记了整理的衬衫领子翻出来，叠好。Hannibal有着修长骨节的手指不可避免地在他的脖子上磨蹭了几下。  
之前如果遇到他衣着不整的情况，Hannibal会指出来，而不是直接动手帮他整理。Will在Hannibal的手离开之后神经质地抓扯了一下自己的衣领，他感觉有点气恼，一种被当成什么会有有趣反应的玩具被玩弄了一般的气恼。  
但他确实喜欢Hannibal对他关照的那些小动作，迷恋对方留在他皮肤上的触感与温度，他甚至还是渴望听见Hannibal邀请他在平安夜的时候来吃晚餐。这些想法让Will感到更加困窘。  
“我想我对你有一个邀请，Will。”Hannibal向后退了两步。在说完这句话之后，他能很清楚的看到蜷在沙发上的Will的眼睛睁得更大了，嘴唇微微张开。脸上原本气闷的表情被没办法说出口的愿望得到满足后的惊喜表情所取代。  
太明显了。Hannibal好笑地想。然后他接着说，“圣诞节前我最后的工作，我邀请你和我一起去，我想你会对这一个感兴趣的。”  
再之后他清楚地看见Will的眉头皱起来，咬了一下嘴唇，吸了两口气之后才做出回答。  
“……好吧，我会跟你去的。”  
  
\------------  
这次Hannibal去收回藏画的房子，有着仿佛欧洲中世纪大家族聚居的庄园的规格与风貌，运用了大量的大理石与木质材料，有一个宽阔的前厅，高高的天花板上垂下一盏巨大的、被熔铸成了极其优美的造型的水晶吊灯。  
“这次你不再对房子的主人进行猜测了吗？”Hannibal问道。  
“我还在看。”Will回答的时候没有去看Hannibal。  
过了一会儿Will说道，“这房子很大。或者可以说，太大了。但是这里的主人始终是独居。”  
“始终？”  
“很多年的意思。”Will在上楼的时候摸了摸楼梯的扶手，“除他之外从没有过其他人在这里长期居住过。”  
Hannibal看着Will的背影露出一个欣赏的表情。“你说的没错。它的主人是一位终生未娶、膝下无子的先生。一位富豪，收藏家，慈善家。”  
“他死了吗？”Will转过头来看了一眼Hannibal。  
“是的，就在不久前，心脏衰竭。”Hannibal点了点头，“他将不动产和除了艺术品之外的动产全部进行了捐赠。”  
“既然如此为什么不把艺术品捐给博物馆？”Will感到疑惑。  
而Hannibal只是不置可否地笑了一下。  
收藏家的房子里确实有着各式令人惊叹的卓越之作，那些雕塑、瓷器与画分散地摆放在这栋房子里。Hannibal只负责拿走其中的那些画，而Will就跟在旁边欣赏那些美术品。  
不论他们进入哪个房间，Will似乎总能感觉到房子的主人的存在，一位老绅士会用与Will同样的姿势、同样的心情，看着这些精美的画作。但是无论他在做什么，情绪总是有些隐隐的不安定，他有些真正的珍品，他想让这些东西避开来自外界的探寻，又希望有朝一日可以让其重见天日。Will不知道是什么让这位家财万贯的慈善家如此紧张，如此重视，但Will确信这样的东西确实存在，并且始终跟随着他。  
在他们走向另一个房间的时候Hannibal向他搭话，“你知道吗，Will，这不仅是一幢看起来像讲述中世纪历史的纪录片中会出现的房子，它还有一个听起来像电影一样的谜团。”  
Will仰起头看着Hannibal的眼睛表示他愿意继续听下去。  
“房子的主人将一些真正的宝物，埃及王后的头饰、中国皇帝的玉玺这样的无价古董放在一起藏了起来。不久之后这幢房子就将被政府接手，作为一个流浪儿童收容中心来运作，谁找到了那些古董，谁的命运就会因此改变。”  
听起来真的像是奇幻电影，但Hannibal的语气又一如往常的平淡严肃，Will不由得笑了起来。  
“但愿能有人找到。”Will轻轻地说。如果Hannibal所说的那些古董的事情是真的，是否这就是刚才他感觉到的被房子主人无比重视的东西呢？但是Will又在将独身、慈善家的身份、藏起的古董联系到一起的时候感到一丝违和。  
Will盯着走廊上的一副画，他朝那里走去以便更清楚地看清那些线条，没有注意到脚边的一个石质矮台。他被绊了一下，向前倒去，但是Hannibal伸过来的手臂阻断了那个趋势。  
“小心。”Hannibal提醒他。他侧着身扶着Will，一只胳膊横过对方的身体，抓在Will上臂上。然后他在放开Will的时候，手顺着对方手臂滑下去，在Will的手腕上轻轻地握了一下。  
可恶。Will想。又在做多余的动作。  
自从他察觉到Hannibal对他具有身体上的吸引力之后，Hannibal对他的这些若有似无的、故意为之而又自然得无法辩驳的身体接触就开始了。所以Will可以推测出来，Hannibal是清楚的，而且非常清楚，那些Will一直以来对他所持感觉的变化。  
Will什么也说不出来，只是默默地看了一眼对方。  
他们继续工作直至完成。然后离开。


	10. Chapter 10

  
今天就是平安夜了。该死的，平安夜。  
直到最后Hannibal也没有表现出任何希望Will与他共进圣诞晚餐的意思。Will失去了最后一点画画的兴致，他躺在他的床上，看着他的狗们同样百无聊赖地趴在那里偶尔缓慢地调整一下姿势。  
然后他又瞟了一眼放在床头柜上的小方盒，没错那就是礼物，他原本准备要给Hannibal的礼物，但是现在他改变主意了。Hannibal一定是故意的，那个艺术品商人在报复他——以一种极其可笑却真的让Will相当难受的方式。所以Will也做出了这非常幼稚的决定。他这这两天不会去搭理Hannibal，当然也就不会给他礼物了。  
他得给自己弄点吃的。不论他和Hannibal的关系是为什么会朝着这样奇怪的走向发展的，他也不能因为不愉快就让自己在平安夜挨饿。  
但遗憾是的，他的冰箱里还是没有太多材料可以供他选择；即使是有，他也不会用这些东西做出什么美味来。早知道就不要把火腿拿给Hannibal了，这样至少他还可以切点火腿吃，然后再喝点红酒，不至于感觉太落魄。  
最终他从冰箱的冷冻室里取出一条鱼来，他之前和Abigail一起时钓到的鱼，一直放在冰箱里没有动过。他把鱼放进水槽里化冻，一只山地犬一直在他的脚边绕来绕去，用鼻子磨蹭他的腿。  
“你饿了吗，Julian？”Will低头对他的狗说话，“为什么你的同伴都没有像你一样馋……你总是缠着我要吃的。”  
Julian当然听不太懂它的主人在说什么，但还是能明白主人拒绝了满足它的要求，他也就有点委屈地呜咽了一声，从Will的脚边走开了。  
距离鱼完全化冻还有一段时间，Will就坐在厨房的窗子前，看着外面光秃秃的景象。  
突然间Will受惊了一般从凳子上站起来，他看到了一辆车停在他家门口，一辆他无比熟悉的黑色宾利。  
那车在那里停了多久了？Will把双手按在头上，拉扯着自己的刘海。Hannibal在那里待了多久了？  
他不知道他现在该不该开门走出去，敲敲车窗玻璃，请车的主人进来。他太想这么做了，可是——可是——  
去他的。Will在心里又骂了一句，反正是他要在那里等着，管我什么事。  
然后Will就听见了敲门声。于是他从窗前走开去开门。  
“晚上好。”他看见Hannibal端着一个覆盖着玻璃罩的、盛着丰盛肉食的器皿。  
Will想起了那第一个早晨，Hannibal的敲门声把他吵醒，给他送来了第一顿早餐，从此之后这个男人走进他的生活，多少次地击破他“不喜欢被人探访”的一贯准则。  
Will请对方进屋，Hannibal将器皿放在桌子上，移开了玻璃罩，“火鸡。尽管十分没有新意，但我们总得做点应景的事情。”  
Will抱臂站在一旁看着他，“你在干什么，Hannibal？你为什么不能直接叫我去你家吃晚餐，而是要这样大费周章。”  
Hannibal一边摆放着红酒，一边露出浅淡的微笑回答他的问题，“因为，你没有提过。”  
“没有提过？难道你看不出来吗？你知不知道我因为这件事情有多么地……”Will的话中断了。因为他意识到，就是因为Hannibal清楚地知道他的心态，才故意这样做的。  
“你真是个混蛋。”Will生气地说，然后坐进桌边的椅子里。“你知道只要你说出来，我一定会在今天晚上出现在你家的餐桌上。”  
“你也知道，只要你表示出任何有关想和我共度平安夜的意愿，我都会邀请你的。” Hannibal切下火鸡肉放进盘子里。  
“好吧，你赢了。”Will叹了一口气，“那又是什么使你改变了主意？”  
“因为我发现，让你一个人在家吃你的‘圣诞大餐’，独自烦恼地待着，确实有点——过于残酷。”  
“那Abigail呢？”Will忽然想起那个女孩来，“你不应该和她在一起的吗？”  
“你相信吗，Will？是Abigail让我来找你的。”他举起高脚杯向Will致意。  
“我不知道。”Will摇了摇头。  
然后他们吃晚餐。吃掉了Hannibal做的圣诞火鸡。  
Hannibal在晚餐过后拿出了他给Will的礼物。  
“须后水。”Will头疼地接过来，“我说过了，我总是收到这种东西，为什么你也要给我。”  
“其一，这和他们给你的不会一样，这会很适合你，如果你相信我的品位。其二，这只是个我在今天送给你的礼物，并不是圣诞礼物。”Hannibal拿过另一个扁长的盒子，“这个才是。”  
一条领带。Will打开来看了看，不是Hannibal经常佩戴的、有佩里斯花纹的那种。而是简单的蓝白条纹的款式。  
“谢谢。”Will收下来，走进卧室拿出他的礼物，“这是给你的。”  
一只金属腕带的手表。“这很贵。”Hannibal抬起头来看着Will，“你并没有必要送我如此昂贵的礼物。”  
“我不是你想的那么贫穷，Hannibal。只不过是没有兴趣，也不知道该买什么。当我看到它的时候，我觉得……如果它能戴在你的手上一定很赞，就买了下来，只是这样而已，没有想得更多。我还算是个出名的画家，你还记得这个的吧？虽然并没有你那么富有。”  
Hannibal点点头，对这个礼物表达了喜爱与感谢。  
Will这才想起来他放在水槽中解冻的鱼，他简略地收拾了一下桌子，来到厨房，打算把他的鱼重新塞进冰箱冻起来。只不过这样会让这条本就不太新鲜了的鱼在下次拿出来的时候变得更加不可口，他想。  
他洗干净了手，又从厨房的窗户望出去，看着外面的旷野发了一会儿呆，就在他觉得再不回去招呼一下Hannibal会显得不太礼貌的时候，他被一只手从后面按住了肩膀。  
“告诉我，Will。”声源离他的耳朵很近，是Hannibal有些低哑的独特嗓音。“你一个人的晚上，在那里，会做些什么呢，你是怎么想的？”  
“我……”Will察觉到自己的声音的有些奇怪的嘶哑，于是他咽了一下口水，“有时候，到了晚上，我会让房子里的灯全部开着，然后……在平野中穿行。当我从远处回头看的时候，房子就像海上的一艘船。”  
Will看起来有些难过，他顿了一下，才接着说，“只有那时候我才感到安全。”  
然后他感到放在他肩部的手开始使力，试图将他的身体扳过来。于是他顺从地转了过去面对Hannibal，Hannibal的手按在了他的颈上。  
“不安全感、迷茫、胆怯。”Hannibal说话的时候一直看着Will的眼睛，深深地望进去，似乎在捕捉Will的灵魂。“你可以试试不要逃开。或者，不再总是悲观地认为不可能得到自己真正想要的东西。我可以做你的桨。”  
Hannibal离他那么近，说话的时候气流拂过他的脸颊。Will忽然间心跳加速，变得不知所措，他抬起手来抓住了Hannibal放在他脖颈上的手。  
“Will。”Hannibal念他的名字，脸更近地挨向他的，鼻尖蹭上了Will侧脸“你想要什么？”  
Hannibal温暖的体温、近在咫尺的身体与特有的优雅成熟的气息让Will心烦意乱，他想把Hannibal拉得更近一点，他想要一个拥抱可以让他们的胸膛相贴，他想吻他，啃咬那在他耳边不停吐出诱惑词句的嘴唇。  
“你可以说出来，或者，你也可以直接行动。”Hannibal的脸和他贴的太近，他没法看清对方的表情，但是他能清楚地感觉到Hannibal笑了一下，鼻息喷在他的唇角。  
Will实在不能再继续忍受这样的折磨，于是他终于做了他一直想做的事情。他按住Hannibal后脑，用他的唇贴上了对方的，闭上眼睛之前看到Hannibal眼中盈满的笑意。  
Hannibal用另外一只手环上Will的后背，将他拉进自己的怀里，碾磨着Will的唇瓣并在其喘息的间隙将舌头伸进去，舔弄他的牙齿和口腔黏膜。  
一种颤栗感游走在Will的全身，让他止不住的颤抖，他有一种感觉，那个正在和他接吻的恶魔是想吃掉他，完完整整地吃掉。  
在这个火热而绵长的吻结束之后，Hannibal仍然没有放开他，一只手抚弄着他柔软的卷发，贴着他的额头对他说话。  
“你尝试了。”他说，“这是你想要的结果吗，你感觉怎么样？”  
“我感觉很好。”Will老实地回答。他的脸上还有因为激烈的接吻而留下的红潮。  
“好孩子。”Hannibal奖励般地又在他的额头上亲了一下，“那么告诉我，你还想要什么？”  
Will紧紧地抓着Hannibal西装的衣料，似乎一松手就会滑进什么无底深渊，他颤抖地回答，“……我想要你。”  
“很好。”Hannibal抬起Will的手，又在他的手腕内侧轻吻了一下，“如你所愿。”  
  
Hannibal拉着他进了卧室，把他放到床上去。  
Will因为即将发生的事情同时感到兴奋与羞赧。他脱掉自己的上衣，而Hannibal帮他脱掉了他的裤子。  
Hannibal用手指隔着内裤抚弄他的阴茎，看着逐渐凸显出来的形状与因被前液打湿而变成深色的布料，Hannibal满意于他的反应。  
Will略微撑起身体不满地从上到下扫视了一遍三件套穿得纹丝不乱的Hannibal，后者很快会意过来，脱下了外套和背心，摘掉领带扔到了一边。  
“满意了吗？”Hannibal欺身过来覆在Will身上。  
Will伸出手去解他衬衫的纽扣，“早着呢。”  
Hannibal的回应是又一个深吻，他顺着Will扬起的脖颈舔吻下去，唾液在Will光滑的胸前留下水亮的光泽。Hannibal轻轻地啃咬着他的乳尖，手滑下去拽掉了Will身上最后的遮蔽物，直接握着Will的性器不急不慢地揉捏撸动起来，在Will因为这种不温不火的爱抚而难耐扭动的时候，他用温热的口腔包裹住Will挺立起来的阴茎。  
“啊……Hannibal……”突然的热度和口腔内壁柔软滑嫩的触感所带来的快感让Will开始呻吟，呼唤起那个正在他身上动作的男人的名字。  
Hannibal只是抬眼看了他一下，又专注于自己正在进行的事情中去了。他上下活动自己的头以便Will能体会到抽插的快感，舌尖绕着阴茎头舔弄冠状沟，小心地吮吸龟头上的小孔。  
Will因为Hannibal从那个角度撇过来的目光而兴奋不已，他控制不住地摇晃起自己的腰，伸出手去按着Hannibal的头，抓乱了服帖的金发。  
然后Hannibal忽然将Will的性器吐了出来，转而只是缓慢地舔舐着茎身。  
“……Hannibal？”Will又抓了一下Hannibal的头发，不解于对方忽然慢下来的动作。  
“我在考虑是不是让你先释放一次比较好。”Hannibal 停下来，“你觉得呢？”  
Will想说他不知道，但就算是他也明白这是个挺不合时宜的回答，于是他只是轻轻的点了点头。  
“好的。”Hannibal对他温柔地笑了一下，把他的阴茎又塞回了自己嘴里。  
Will听见自己在射精的时候发出的大声呻吟，他迷迷糊糊地看着Hannibal，看见那人的喉结上下滚动了一次。  
“你咽下去了。”Will的声音透出一种高潮之后浸着满足与性感的沙哑。  
“是的，有什么问题吗？”Hannibal用手背擦了一下嘴唇。  
“你看起来不像是会……做到这种地步的类型。”Will有点懒散地摇了摇头。  
“看起来，是吗？看起来是会在这种事上有洁癖的类型。”  
“我并不那么了解你的私生活，我是说，性生活。”  
“你会的。”Hannibal露出一个有点阴暗的笑容，Will望见他眼睛里暗藏着的深不见底的欲望。Hannibal又爬到他身上，压着他的胸口和他接吻。  
然后Hannibal拽过自己刚才扔在地上的外套，从口袋里拿出了一小瓶润滑剂。  
Will惊讶地看着他，“你来之前就是这个打算？”  
“如果我说是，你会把我从床上踹下去吗？”  
“你就这么确定我今天会跟你上床吗？”虽然这样说，但Will在Hannibal分开他的大腿的时候还是很顺服。  
“不是那么确定。”Hannibal将液体倒在自己的手指上，涂抹进Will的后穴，“但我需要做准备。”  
Will因为伴随着Hannibal的手指而进入自己身体的润滑剂微凉的温度而有点不适，他在床单上扭动了一下。  
“放松。”Hannibal用空出来的那只手抚摸他的腹部，“第一次和男人做吗？”  
Will摇了摇头，然后又点了点头。Hannibal看着他等待他的解释。  
“互相抓着老二打了个炮，你知道的，艺术系总是有很多基佬。”Will做了个奇怪的手势，“但是后面没有被人操过，你即将成为第一个。”  
Hannibal因为Will直白粗俗的语言而发笑，“你常常让我感到惊讶，Will。你是个很有趣的人。”  
Will因为Hannibal的手指在他身体中进行的扩张与探索活动越来越顺利而抽了几口气，他也笑了起来，“我以前说，我没发现你有多有趣，然后你说，‘你会的’，我现在确实也开始发现这点了。”他的话因为喘息而说得断断续续的。  
“是吗？”Hannibal增加了一根手指，他看着Will轻轻地皱眉，一种混杂了疼痛与渴望的表情浮现在那张美丽的面孔上。他在试图找到能让Will感到更加兴奋的点，当他找到的时候，他因为Will流露出的高涨与沉溺的情欲而满足。  
他把手指抽出来，然后拉开距离看了一眼Will的床头柜。  
“你希望我用吗？”  
Will知道他问的是安全套。他不太能确定这个，但是最好还是做一个保守的选择。  
于是Will点了点头。Hannibal从柜子里找出安全套，给自己带上，又在上面抹了一些润滑剂。  
“我们可以先从一个比较容易的姿势开始。转过身去好吗？”  
Will喘着气听话地翻过身撑在床上，允许Hannibal握着自己的腰插进去。他因为雄性性器深入体内的压力而不住地闷哼，身体随着对方冲撞的动作而前后摇晃。他用力抓着床单，双膝顶着床板以保持平衡，他看见自己的汗水顺着刘海与眉毛往下滴落在白色的床单上。  
他大口的喘着气，仿佛一尾溺水的鱼，Hannibal时不时地俯下身来亲吻他的肩膀与背部，他感觉到性交带来的生理快感，还有被小心珍惜对待的心理满足。他将手覆在Hannibal撑在床上的那只手的手背上，手指穿过对方手指间的空隙，紧紧地握着那只手。  
Hannibal没有让他们的这个姿势保持得太久，就把Will翻了过来面对着他，虔诚绵密的亲吻落在Will的面庞和胸口，太过满溢的柔情与珍惜引起了Will持续的细小的颤抖。然后Hannibal继续干他，他抓着Hannibal的手臂配合着，已经无心考虑这种力度是否会掐痛对方，在第二天留下青紫瘀痕。  
这场性爱并不激烈，温柔体贴却折磨人般地持久，Will的嗓音因为长时间的呻吟而变得沙哑，恍惚间他觉得他就会死在这里，在做爱的中途，在这张床上，在Hannibal带给他的所有折磨人的快感与怜爱之下。  
终于Hannibal还是解放了他，他们的精液被弄到了自己和对方的身上，还被蹭到了床单和被罩上。  
Will浑身赤裸地趴在床上，他全身无力，一动也不想动，高潮的甜美余韵过去之后他只想睡觉。  
“我们需要换张床单。”Hannibal坐在他旁边，用手背摩挲Will光裸的后背。  
“随便。”Will闷闷地回答。“我想睡觉。”  
Hannibal宠溺地看着他，“不，你现在可以不洗澡，但是我们不可以就这样开始睡觉。”  
然后他把Will身上留下的性爱的痕迹清理了一下，再把Will从床上拽起来，换了新的床单和被罩。  
“你果然还是有洁癖，Hannibal。”Will重新躺进干净的被子里，看着Hannibal将换下来的那些放进衣物篓。  
“我不反驳。”Hannibal走回来，掀开被子和Will躺到一起，“完美的性爱不仅需要完美的前戏与过程，也需要一个完美的结束。”然后他侧过身将Will揽过来不紧不松地搂着，“睡吧，Will。”  
Hannibal低沉的嗓音仿佛魔咒，Will感受着身边人令他安心的气息很快就陷入了沉眠。  
  
他又梦见了那只牧鹿，这次那只鹿非常温顺，亦步亦趋地跟着他，甚至亲昵地用自己的鼻子碰了碰他的手臂。当Will在溪边的一棵大树下停下站住的时候，鹿就弯曲起自己细长有力的腿，坐在了Will的脚边。Will看着它，伸出手来摸了摸它雄伟美丽的鹿角。那神秘的动物看上去十分开心，轻轻地哼了一声，舔了一下Will的手心。Will因为受它的感染同样感到一种愉快与满足，于是他第一次地对着这头鹿笑了。


	11. Chapter 11

Will醒了过来。  
在缠绵的性爱之后得到了充足且舒适的睡眠，所以他并不感到怠倦。他发现身边的床位是空着的，但这并不会使他产生任何不安的想法。因为他很清楚的听见从厨房传来的厨具相互轻轻碰撞的声音。他还闻到了食物的香味：面包、香肠、鸡蛋，还有些别的什么的。  
他冲了个澡，然后走到厨房去，看到Hannibal随意地穿着睡袍，金色的刘海松散地搭在前额上，正用锅铲按压平底锅里被摊在了面包上的香肠与荷包蛋。  
“早上好。”他抬起头来对Will微笑，窗帘被拉开，早晨的阳光从窗外射进来，为厨房里的所有东西笼罩上一层明亮柔和的光晕，这样的Hannibal看起来柔软、明亮、闲适。  
Will觉得心情很好。  
他从冰箱里拿出一盒牛奶，给自己倒了一杯，还没送到嘴边去就听到了Hannibal的声音“不要空腹喝牛奶，Will。早餐马上就做好了。”  
于是Will把装着牛奶的杯子放在了台子上，他发现自己原本放在那里的一个整的全麦面包不见了，因为它并没有成为Hannibal的早餐材料，所以Will不知道Hannibal把那个面包怎么样了（也许是Hannibal觉得它不太新鲜就给扔掉了？）。  
但Will还是觉得心情很好。  
Hannibal做好了两人份的早餐。和他之前做成的所有食物一样，它们散发出香喷喷的味道，拥有绝妙的口感和美好的口味。  
“Will，我们需要谈一下。”在早餐接近尾声的时候，Hannibal放下叉子，看着对面还在咀嚼的Will。  
“是的。”Will回答。Hannibal看到Will因为吞咽食物而造成的喉结滚动，这种人体自然机制下充满生命力的、具有一些象征意义的微小现象让他产生撕咬Will脖子上细嫩的皮肤、啃咬喉结的冲动。当然他并不会这么做，至少是现在。  
“我不将其视为偶然事件。我是指，昨晚。”Will也将叉子了下去，“显然你对此早有准备，并且你至少从半个月前就开始了对我进行一些暗示……引诱。我不觉得是我想太多！”  
Hannibal点了点头肯定了Will的说法，表情依旧很平静。  
“你一直很清楚我是怎么想的。但你就是想听我说出来，或者，你煽动我，就是想看我会怎么做。”  
“并不是那么清楚。”Hannibal向后靠在椅背上，“而且我必须让你自己独立的想明白，否则我们无法继续。”  
“继续什么？……Hannibal，我想我原来是清楚的，但是现在我不能肯定了。你总是在问我我想要什么，你促使我弄明白，然后你满足了我。但是你想要什么呢……”Will叹了口气，用手撑了一下额头。  
“虽然我不能完整的挖掘与解读你的所有想法不过我确信我对你的性格有全面准确的了解。”  
“你想说什么。”Will抓了一下头发。  
“我是否有荣幸可以成为你的男朋友呢？”  
“什么？”Will一下坐直了，眼中充满惊疑，他皱起眉，“你确实清楚你在说什么吗，Mr.Lecter？”  
“你不是喜欢追求一时欢愉而与他人进行亲密接触的人，包括，为了发泄性欲而进行的一夜情，通常情况下你不会这样做。考虑到你个性的种种方面，以及这一点，我决定严肃对待我们的关系。我希望我们可以成为伴侣，我已经于此之上倾注了心思以推动我们顺利而确实的走到这一步，就像我之前所做的那些。而且我会尽可能使这样的关系愉快与舒适，并且尽可能长的维持它。”阐述性的词句以相同的节奏与平稳的语调被说了出来。  
“很对。”Will哼了一下，“分析十分合理。理性推导的正确结论。”  
Hannibal看着Will无表情的脸沉默了一小会儿。  
然后他突然笑了，一个仿佛如释重负的愉悦笑容出现在他的脸上，让人觉得似乎之前他所有认真严肃的表情、谨慎而讲究的措辞都是为了娱乐而进行的伪装。  
“我不再想在如此早晨美妙的时光中进行如此复杂的解释与对话了。”他说，“我爱你，Will。我该在今早向你问好时就告诉你的。”  
Will湖绿色的眼睛被光辉所点亮，像盈满了泪水一般湿润，他看上去有点惊喜与激动，但他只是有点呆滞的坐在那里。  
“这是一个还不错的说法。”最终Will放松下来，抬起头来直视Hannibal，“我接受了。”  
“谢谢你，Will。”Hannibal站起来，走到Will身边，轻轻地扶着Will的肩膀低下头去吻了他。“我爱你。”他又说了一次。  
  
早餐之后他们一起收拾了餐具。  
就在刚才，他们之间真的确立起了一个可以说是崭新的关系，Will对此还有些不真切的感觉。但是现在他起码不会再因为自己想去欣赏Hannibal在处理工作或者制作菜肴时的姿态、想去拥抱他或者去吻他的欲望而感到尴尬窘迫。因为他可以直接这样做了，这在他们现存的关系里是再正常不过的事情，或者说，这也是一个非常基础的元素。  
但是在经过画室、看到自己叠放着的素描和正在晾干的油画之后，Will也想起了一些不可避免的事情。  
“我们要告诉Abigail吗？”Will问道。   
“是的。”Hannibal回答，“我们已经决定了这是段认真的关系，我们会继续下去，所以她总会知道的。”  
Will咬了一下嘴唇，他看起来有点不安与沮丧。  
“不要担心。”Hannibal安抚性的摸了摸Will的头发，“她不会因此而厌恶你、或改变对你的态度。她会继续喜欢你，就像你喜欢她一样。”  
“你很确定。”  
“是的。”  
  
\---------------------  
Hannibal回到他位于巴的摩尔市区的房子的时候，Abigail正用舒适随性却也并不太雅观的姿势躺在沙发上用平板电脑查看她关注的Tumbler动态。  
“你回来了，爸爸。”女孩子从沙发上坐起来，将平板电脑放在了一边。  
“你今天没有出去吗？”  
“今天可是圣诞节。难道没有男生约你出去？——你是想这样问吗？”Abigail撅了一下嘴。  
“我并不这样想。我只是单纯地关心一下你的行程。”  
“好吧。确实有人约我出去了——他已经持续向我示好几个月了，于是我决定给他一次机会——但他确实是个无聊的家伙。于是我在约会开始两个小时之后就回来了。用那个很傻的招式：帮我去买对街那家的冰激凌好吗？我就是爱在下雪冬天的浪漫约会中吃冰激凌。然后在他买冰激凌的时候开溜。”  
“这样并不好。”  
“无趣的人没有交往的必要。这不是你教给我的吗？”Abigail拿起桌上的芦柑开始剥皮。  
“是的。我说这样不好，是指你甩掉他的这种方法。你之后还需要对他进行解释，而且不能保证他在此之后会失去对你的兴趣。你可以用更明智的方法。”  
“比如？”  
“你可以自己想出来。”Hannibal弯下腰收拾了一下桌上被Abigail扔得七零八落的果皮和零食包装，“你今天心情不好，任何人都有这样的时候，所以我原谅你。但我不希望之后在我回来的时候还会看到这样的环境第二次。不可以这样没有教养——即使是独处的时候。我想这在我对你所进行的教育中一开始就说过了，并且不间断地重复了很多年。还需要我再讲一次吗？”  
“对不起。”Abigail非常诚恳地道歉，然后规矩地坐正，恢复成如往常一般的文静乖巧的姿态。“你和Will有一个愉快的圣诞夜吗？”  
“是的。”Hannibal微笑了一下，“谢谢关心。”  
“哇喔。”Abigail在Hannibal看不到的角度又做了一次撅嘴的小动作，“看来进展顺利。那么，Will的鱼饵终于可以有一个名字了。”   
  
\-----------------  
Will从来没想过自己会和Hannibal走到这一步。至少是在他第一次和Hannibal于酒店见面谈生意的时候。他和大多数其他人的关系总是莫名处在一种要么是假惺惺的友好，要么是的岌岌可危的边缘游走的状态。  
他在儿时总是跟随在全国各地四处做工的父亲，漂泊于各个城市之间，很少有哪个地方能让他们长时间的逗留，这让他很难交到好朋友。而在他终于稳定下来时，他孩童及少年时期与其他人亲近、建立亲密友谊的渴望已经近乎消失殆尽。还有他的性格。他不知道是他的性格更多地造成了他的经历，还是他的经历更多地塑造了他的性格。总之，他在常人看来孤僻古怪的性格也是其他人觉得他难以交往的原因。  
他从没有过相互了解、几乎亲密到无话不谈的好友，至少在他的记忆中。没有人不渴望拥有一个灵魂伴侣，但是当这显然成为一种梦幻般的空想的时候，Will觉得还是独身一人更加自在，至少自己不会为难自己。  
而他和Hannibal会成为恋人现今回想一下却是个极其自然的过程，逐渐加深的相互了解、一点点相互入侵的生活空间，自然到他并没有觉得他和Hannibal的相处模式在他们确立了新关系之后有多少改变。  
除却一切共处与互动似乎变得更加理所当然。  
Will自然还是Will，他热爱美术，喜欢绘画，这是他的生活，是他的生命中最重要的一部分。  
他画他想画、以及感觉自己应该去画的东西。在他还没有意识到Hannibal每次带他去的地方都会对他情感产生一定的影响、留下深刻而略诡异的印象之前，他又画了一次有关于此的画。他表达的冲动是如此强烈以至于他无视了直觉与理性对他的双重劝阻。  
  
Will还是会定期的去Jack的画廊。  
今天的Alana看起来有点忧愁，但看到他的时候还是露出一个礼貌亲切的笑容。  
“Will。恐怕我有一个让人难过的消息。”  
“是让你难过？还是让我难过？”  
“至少我不喜欢它，我相信你也不喜欢。”Alana从椅子上站起来，抱臂走到Will身边，“Jack希望更多的向华盛顿中心区域发展业务……很可能，我说很可能，基本就是确定了。我们会在两个月内将主要的业务都移到那边去。”  
“所以？”  
“我还有Beverly……Jack当然不用说，大部分的人都会转移去那边。”Alana的眼珠转了转，朝上盯了几秒的天花板，“我真的很担心你。你能和新的负责人好好相处吗？”  
“……Alana，我说过好几次了，我是个有正常行为能力的成年人。”Will仍然在这种时候带着他的眼镜。但是现在的他至少不会太多地躲避来自他人的目光。  
“是的，你是。你可以处理好所有事情，尽管你有万分不乐意。”Alana又朝Will靠近了一点。Will没有后退躲开。  
“你换了须后水。”Alana思索了一会儿之后，有点不太确定的说。  
“是的。”  
“这个闻起来要好太多了。”Alana又吸了一下鼻子。“清爽柔和，却没有任何轻佻的感觉。说句不好听的，你以前的那款闻起来……更像是成熟发酵了的什么东西……”  
“你之前不能说吗？”Will有点无奈的问。  
“我们还没亲密到那种程度。”Alana向后退了一步，摇了摇头，“说出来你要么不高兴，要么不在意，要么两者都是。反正你也不会因为我的意见就更换另外的品种。说出来又有什么用呢？”  
“为什么你现在突然换了须后水？”Alana忽然睁大了眼睛“这个不会是……Hannibal的圣诞礼物吧？”  
“可以说，是的。”  
“你和他和好了。你主动和他讲清楚了吗？我不知道，但无论是什么。”  
“是的。”Will对Alana笑了笑。他不打算掩饰或隐瞒任何东西，但他也没打算主动将此公之于世。  
  
\-------------------  
Hannibal很少看见Will画出这样的画来。仿佛孩童般充满幻想的、天真的、童话一般的风格。人物看起来也像出自孩童之手，平板的，还有些笨拙的扭曲，似乎画者对人体结构一无所知。甚至连油彩的上色方式都在模仿蜡笔画。画上有很多人物，很多小孩子，三三两两聚在一起，在笑，很高兴的模样，似乎在找寻什么东西。画上只有一个成年人，那是一个老人，仿佛二十世纪的老绅士一样穿着黑西装、打着领结、手里还握着一只手杖。然而他却是躺着的，闭着眼睛，胸口有一颗闪闪发亮的、仿佛金子做成的心。老人被画在图片的右下角，图上没有楼梯、或是其他的任何通道连到这里。看来孩子们是永远也到达不了这里、找不到它们想找的宝贝了。  
“很有趣。”Hannibal评论道。  
“谢谢。”Will笑着说，“或许你可以帮我把它捐到那里去，你不是说那即将成为一个流浪儿童收容中心吗？如果他们接受的话。”  
“我想他们会喜欢的。”  
  
Hannibal已经不再打算利用Will精妙而迷人的共情能力为他的“工作”提供帮助了。现在Will是他的，并且Hannibal还没有打算就此结束他的侵略，他希望——并且他能够——将Will更加彻底的变成他的。只是他的。他不想让任何人知晓更多关于他的所有物的事情，任何事情。即使他的“客户”并不可能由此意识到Will的存在，他也不愿意用Will的能力来服务除他以外的任何其他的人，来满足他们的愿望。  
但同样的，Hannibal坚守他的原则，尽管这些原则中的一些在世间看来或许是荒谬、甚至是可怖的。其中之一是他的诚信。  
所以在他看到Will的这张画时候，他就决定了。这是最后一次。他于此之后不会再借用Will的能力来完成他的工作，他要将他猫鼬一般敏锐、可爱又容易受惊的宠物藏起来，保护起来，他要好好地照顾他、宠爱他。  
  
\----------------  
“这是Hannibal Lecter。”Hannibal在电话的一端报上了自己的名字。“很抱歉我们上次的晚餐因不速之客的到来而中断，还致使你必须以穿过窗户的方式离开我的房子。”礼貌的言辞，后半句却还是带着若有如无的嘲讽意味。  
“我并不在意这个。你已经知道文件在哪里了吗？”  
“它可能并不位于一个令人愉快的地方，但我相信因为你确实需要它，所以你可以去那位先生的墓地，翻找一下他的随葬品。我的建议还是挑选一个合适的时间段以防被人目击。”  
“真是难以置信。不过鉴于你拥有的关于精准与成功率的声誉，我会去挖那个老家伙的坟看看的。除了你我很难相信还会有第二个人可以找到物品这样的下落，我只是好奇你为什么会接我的委托？……因为你拒绝了很多人。”  
“我有我的原则。至于你的例子，是因为我不认为以行世间公认的良好德行就可以弥补过错、洗去罪孽。”Hannibal知道他的回答一定会被对方腹诽为怪人，但是他对此很习惯，也并不在意。  
“……好吧。这对我来说也并不重要……知道得太多没有任何好处。总之还是谢谢你。”  
“祝你好运，Mr. Irving。在公方之前拿到你的文件。”  
“……谢谢。”  
电话被挂断了。  
Hannibal坐在办公桌后面没有动，他透过窗户望向外面。各式灯具发出的光可以点亮巴的摩尔的茫茫夜色，却驱不走潜藏于混沌黑暗中的躁动与邪恶。就像他所说的，他不认为以行世间公认的良好德行就可以弥补过错、洗去罪孽。  
那位品德高尚的独身收藏家，将年轻时从事的所有黑暗的工作、不可告人的过去隐瞒起来，却由于对主的信仰，懦弱的自我，让他在临终前决定将隐藏几十年的秘密公之于众，他可以因为自己金盆洗手后的种种善行逃过责罚，甚至很可能得到人们关于“浪子回头”的赞赏与褒扬，然而被他的坦白所牵连的他当年的合伙人、以及现在仍在继续他的工作的“接班人”就不会有那么幸运了。  
Hannibal从不轻易评判自己的行为，也不在意其他人的看法和说辞。  
因为这是上帝的工作，凡人是没有资格去评判另一个人的。


	12. Chapter 12

Hannibal邀请Will晚上去他家共进晚餐。  
Will一进门，原本坐在沙发上看书的Abigail立刻转过头来向他问好，于是他即刻便领会到了为何Hannibal会如此执意要求他于今晚到这里来。  
Hannibal希望Will从Abigail对他表现出的亲切温暖的态度中感受到欢迎与好感，尽管Hannibal没有提前向Will进行任何说明；或许他觉得这种不言自明的形式会让Will觉得更加真实。  
晚餐他们搭配着白葡萄酒享用了Hannibal用极新鲜的顶级食材所制成的海鲜料理。Will在他的舌头与淋上柠檬汁的牡蛎肉相互接触贴合的时候甚至感觉到了那细腻柔滑的软体动物在颤动。  
用餐结束后Will与Abigail一起帮助Hannibal收拾餐具。  
Will能感觉到Abigail时不时朝自己递过来的眼神。这个姑娘有些紧张，她正在努力搜寻合适的话题以让她与Will之间的气氛显得更加轻松与亲密。  
Abigail最终选择了以自己经历的一些有趣的小事作为开始的话题。  
“那个时候我们在湖边写生。有一只鸽子径直地走了过来，就是‘走’。”Abigail语调活泼地讲述道，“有一个男生过去捉住了它，发现它两侧翅膀上的羽毛都被人剪短了。”  
Will从自己记忆中那些大多干瘪无趣的经历中也翻出了一两个稍显不寻常的、比较轻松愉快的故事用来交流。  
“我从来没有去过。”Abigail在听Will讲了一个发生在植物园的故事之后摇了摇头。额角的碎发随着动作轻轻地磨蹭她的皮肤。  
“怎么会呢？你没有去过植物园？”Will有些惊讶，“我还以为那是每个人童年时理想的花园，更何况是热爱绘画的孩子。”即使是他的童年，在他的请求之下父亲也有带他去过几次。  
“比起植物，小时候的我对动物更感兴趣。”Abigail表示了否定，“不过现在倒是产生了不少兴趣。有机会的话很想去一次。”  
“等到春天了我带你去吧。”Will提议道。  
“为什么不是现在呢？那里有个很不错的温室。”Hannibal插进一句话来，顿了一下又补充道，“我们可以一起去。”  
Hannibal确实地在努力为他与Abigail、他们与Abigail制造共处的时间。Will想。  
  
\-----------------------------  
他们去了植物园。  
温室中的气温在冬季仍然保持在二十度以上，十分的温暖。将外套留在外面、只在长袖外面穿了一件针织衫的Will仍然感觉到有些潮热。  
三人之间互相交换的信息并不多，Hannibal会向Abigail解答一些她关于植物的习性的问题，而Will觉得他比起那些沙漠植物来对一旁竖立的具有非洲图腾意味的木制装饰品更感兴趣。大多数时候他们都将自己的注意力集中在自己觉得有趣的事物上，然而气氛并不显得尴尬。  
温室的正中间有人造的水景，当中的微型岛上簇拥着盛开着各色鲜艳娇嫩的花朵。  
有几个小孩子坐在凳子上，画夹置于腿上，正在用手中的彩色铅笔描绘只属于自己的世界。  
Will向他们靠近了一些，有的时候他对出自孩童之手的作品更感兴趣。那些画作不受任何思维定势的拘束，常常有让人意想不到的天马行空。  
“你也喜欢画画吗？”一个有着一头金灿灿的短发、带着眼镜的小男孩看向Will。  
“是的。我很喜欢。”Will回答道，“现在也经常画。”  
“你画的很好吗？”小男孩直率地问道。  
“应该说不是那么差。”Will笑了笑。  
“那你能教教我画那棵树吗……？我不知道应该怎样画它的枝。”  
“我很乐意。”Will友善地回答，在小男孩身后倾下身去，能让自己与他看见同一角度的景物，然后接过对方手中的铅笔。  
“Will并不太喜欢小孩，但是小孩们却大多愿意亲近他。这是为什么？”Abigail疑惑地问。  
“他并不是不喜欢，他只是不知道该怎样去和小孩们相处。”Hannibal回答，“而在小孩的眼里所有的‘人’都是一致的，并没有其他更多差别，所以他们没有这种相处问题上的顾虑。”  
Abigail安静地看着Will指导小男孩画画的背影，思考了一会儿养父的这句话。  
Will直起身体回过头来的时候，正巧看见的Abigail沉思的脸与Hannibal凝视着他的、浅浅微笑着的表情。  
这让Will产生了一种感觉，一种莫名其妙、却又自然地理所当然的感觉：他觉得他们就是一家人。每个人之间的关系都处于一种绝妙的平衡与和谐之中，没有什么力量对其产生干扰，即是说——会激发矛盾的因素几乎不存在。  
这是轻松、愉快而又混杂着守得云开与责任感的奇妙感觉混合。  
Will甚至开始觉得也许自己由最初开始一点点加深的、莫名的恐惧感只是因为万事进展过顺而无端产生的、没什么必要的担心。  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
Hannibal在家中宴客。  
也许不能称之为晚宴。因为除了Will之外客人只有一位：Freddie Lounds。  
但那个总是以辛辣与惊人的论点博人眼球的女性美术评论员出现在了Hannibal钴蓝色的餐厅里。  
“很抱歉，Miss Lounds，我从没想过你会是位素食主义者。”Hannibal从厨房中走出来，端着一盘刚刚特意为Freddie Lounds准备好的素食，“是我的过失。”  
食叶蔬菜与瓜类、藕、洋葱等切成圆形薄片的蔬菜以富有造型美的方式搭配盛放在镶有银边的洁白瓷盘中。  
“调查总是有好处的。”Freddie Lounds用叉子将一小块蔬菜送到嘴边。  
“如果这与写出好故事矛盾了呢？” 穿着西装、戴上了平光眼镜的Will，冷着脸接话，“管他呢，先发表了再说。”语气中透出讽刺的意味。  
“你还在为我用‘既缺乏法律意识又毫无道德概念’来描述你而生气吗？但那是既定事实推导出的合理结论。”  
“你选择最合你心意的那一版‘事实与结论’，并且病态的去追求它。”Will一边反驳一边咀嚼嘴中的食物，显得有些缺乏礼貌。但这或许正是他希望展现出来的效果。  
“每个人心里都有自己的一版事实。”Freddie接着说。  
“你说得有道理，无可争议。但，” Hannibal将手中的高脚杯放稳在餐桌上，“并不是关于每个人每件事的某个版本都要公诸于世。”  
“你是在企图说服我？限制我的言论自由？”Freddie抬起头来，满是蓬松小卷的红色长发像一簇火焰，随着动作而颤动。  
“不是限制，是协议。”Hannibal冷静镇定地回答，“基于完全的自愿之上。”  
“劝诱政策。”Freddie Lounds如此评论。  
“你也可以这样讲。”出乎意料地，Hannibal肯定了她的话。“我有理由相信你希望得到更多机会被算进展览会的特许采访记者名单里。”  
Freddie皱起眉头。“你觉得……”  
“你很年轻。”Hannibal罕见地打断了一个人的发言。  
而这短短的句子却似乎正好戳中了Freddie的某个敏感处，几乎在瞬间她的脸色变得阴沉下来。  
“很好。我没有任何理由不接受这个提案。”她说，“只不过是从此以后‘看不见’Will Graham。”  
“我最乐意与聪明人打交道。”Hannibal向Freddie举起红酒杯。  
然而Freddie却仿佛没有看到一般，重又低下头去将用叉子叉起蔬菜来，“这大概是我这辈子吃过的最好吃的沙拉了，和肉拌在一起真是可惜。”  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
客厅里除了壁炉中摇动的火苗外，只点亮了两盏亮度不高的暖黄色壁灯，渲染出暧昧模糊的色彩与格调。  
“我觉得你也许不至于做到这个地步，”Will坐在沙发上，看起来略有些神经质。“你是否有考虑过这会影响你的声誉？……毕竟干涉并不是值得夸奖的行为。”  
晃动的光影下人的轮廓也显得朦胧柔和起来。  
“Freddie Lounds更像一颗不定时炸弹。”Hannibal略微向后仰靠、放松地坐在沙发上，“放任她不是长久之计。”  
“但这更不会是一劳永逸。”Will仍然有些紧绷，“她完全是七宗罪中贪婪的化身。你喂饱她只会让她的胃口越来越大。”  
“谁说我只会给她糖吃？平息食欲的办法又并不仅限于用美食来满足。”  
但无论如何，这代表着Hannibal自此又多了一个需要在意的对象。Will觉得有些过意不去。  
“我还是应该感谢你，”他说，“这并不是你分内的事情。”  
“正相反，这是的。”Hannibal反驳道，“而我此前十分担心你会因为艺术家清高凉薄的脾性而对我这样的行为感到愤怒，并在晚餐上当即表示拒不接受。”  
Will苦笑了一下，“你是在嘲讽我。”  
“怎么会呢，亲爱的Will。我是很高兴你现在可以做到即时地坦诚表达谢意。”他回以对方一个浅淡的微笑。  
这是他发自内心的笑容。  
因为，现在，会执著地关注着他的小猫鼬的人又少了一个。  
褐色的虹膜中倒映着跃动的橙黄火光，温暖、模糊而遥远。而那样的柔软其实只是因为火光摇晃。眸中的底色一如往常，幽深沉静，打破其中死寂的是蔓延开的无边欲望。  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面没有了哦^-^


End file.
